Only Hope
by carnigeracerva
Summary: "Kim Jong-In." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya memperkenalkan diri. Kyung-Soo menoleh dengan tatapan kaget. "Narang chingu haja " Kaisoo and All Exo Couple. GS/GenderSwitch. Typo. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Carnigera Cerva. I'm new author here. Yes, I'm newbie. So, please treat me well. Thankyou, hope you like it^^

**Only Hope**

Warning : Typo, Gs, Ooc

Main Cast : Kim Jong-In, Do Kyung-Soo

Cast: All EXO's Couple

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Chapter : 1/?

**Menlo Park**, CA.

Sinar hangat matahari pagi di Menlo Park, Kabupaten San Mateo yang berada didaerah Teluk San Francisco, CA, mendarat diwajah Kyung-Soo yang kini sedang memejamkan mata sambil berbaring diatas kursi kayu putih seukuran tubuhnya. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke sela-sela pohon maple dan pepohonan berdaun menjarum yang mengelilingi halaman belakang rumah itu mengenai sebagian tubuhnya. Kursi itu terletak hanya beberapa langkah dari kolam renang berbentuk persegi panjang dihadapannya. Dengan satu payung artistik berwarna putih diantara kedua kursi yang salah satunya ia tempati itu. Angin dihalaman belakang rumah bercat _peach_ itu berhembus halus membuat sebagian rambut hitamnya yang tergerai bergerak ringan.

Kedua telinganya disumbat _earphone _yang tersambung dari iPod hitam yang tergeletak. Alunan musik klasik halus membuat suasana yang ia rasakan semakin nyaman.

Keningnya berkerut ketika ia merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh halus bahunya. Mata yang sedang membuka dengan perlahan menyipit ketika sinar matahari langsung mengenainya. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang terlihat seperti siluet berdiri dihadapannya. Tangan yang menjadi pengganjal kepala bergerak menahan sinar matahari yang mendarat di matanya.

Terlihat seorang wanita muda berambut coklat keemasan dengan mata berwarna biru laut berdiri dihadapannya. Kepalanya menunduk mendekat sambil berkomat-kamit mengatakan sesuatu. Ia lalu bangkit sambil membuka _earphone _yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan alunan musik dengan volume tinggi pada kedua telinganya.

"Sejak kapan kau berbaring disini?" tanya wanita itu sambil duduk dikursi putih yang berada disebelah kursi yang ditempatinya.

"Entahlah. Tadi disini tidak terlalu terang." Ia menjawab dengan kepala yang bergerak mengitari halaman belakang rumah itu. Matanya masih sulit terbuka lebar. Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Mau sarapan bersama?" ajak wanita itu dengan nada riang menggunakan bahasa Korea. Tangan yang sedang bergerak mengucek matanya yang bulat berhenti sesaat. Ia lalu menghela napas sambil sedikit menundukan kepala.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin sarapan. Kau tidak keberatan, Yixing?" jawabnya berbohong menggunakan bahasa Inggris membuat senyuman riang diwajah wanita bernama Yixing itu hilang. Padahal perutnya terasa -Soo bersyukur perutnya yang lapar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh didepan Yixing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucapnya lesu sambil beranjak pergi memasuki rumah berdaun pintu kayu putih berhiaskan kaca kecil sebanyak dua kali enam itu.

ia menatap wanita itu sekilas lalu beranjak mendekati kolam renang dihadapannya. iPod beserta _earphone_nya ia tinggalkan diatas kursi. Ia lalu duduk dipinggir kolam itu sambil menenggelamkan kedua kaki kecilnya. Kedua tangan menumpu tubuhnya kebelakang. Lalu ia mendongkak menikmati angin yang berhembus halus sambil memejamkan mata. Pohon maple yang berada dibelakangnya melindunginya dari sinar matahati yang mulai menerik. Terdengar suara pelan cicit burung yang mungkin sedang berada diatas pohon.

"Do Kyung-Soo." Panggil suara seorang perempuan yang sedang melangkah mendekati wanita bernama Kyung-Soo yang kini sedang membuka mata mencari asal suara.

"Oh, Baek-Hyun_a_." Jawab Kyung-Soo ceria. Perempuan yang dipanggil Baek-Hyun itu mempercepat langkahnya. Perempuan itu mempunyai postur yang mirip dengan Kyung-Soo. Dengan tubuh cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita dan ukuran tubuh yang terbilang berisi. Kulitnya putih pucat coklatnya dikuncir kuda.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Baek-Hyun sambil melepas sandal dari tumitnya agar bisa duduk disamping Kyung-Soo.

Kyung-Soo menggeleng dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu, pagi-pagi sekali Yixing bangun dan langsung memasak sarapan untuk dimakan bersamamu. Lalu ia menunggu kau bangun. Tapi setelah menunggu sekian lama, sepertinya kau menolaknya lagi. Aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sedih saat aku berjalan kesini." Kata Baek-Hyun panjang lebar. "Seharusnya kau mulai menerimanya."

"Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku. Dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berceramah." Ucap Kyung-Soo membeo sambil memainkan air dikakinya. "Dimana Paman Byun?"

Baek-Hyun mendecak pura-pura sebal mendengar Kyung-Soo yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tadi aku melihat Ayah sedang menyiapkan mobil." Jawab Baek-Hyun.

"Paman mau kemana?" tanya Kyung-Soo penasaran.

"Mengantar kau dan aku." Jawab Baek-Hyunmembuat Kyung-Soo menoleh dengan kening yang berkerut kebingungan. "Kau membuatku sedikit kecewa." Lanjut Baek-Hyun sambil menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin halus. Mata bulat Kyung-Soo kini melebar dengan kening yang semakin berkerut.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaKyung-Soo dengan suara yang meninggi kaget dengan ucapan Baek-Hyun yang katanya kecewa pada Kyung-Soo.

"Aku selalu membayangkan musim panas yang menyenangkan di California. Dengan _Summer Camp _atau kegiatan menarik lainnya. Seperti pada film." Jawab Baek-Hyun jujur masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi aku sudah mengajakmu berkeliling Silicon Village untuk melihat gedung-gedung perusahaan besar seperti Oracle, eBay, Youtube, Yahoo!, Facebook, Google, dan yang lainnya." Protes Kyung-Soo dengan kening berkerut. "Aku juga mengajakmu melihat _Standford University._"

"Hmm.. mungkin itu cukup menyenangkan untuk seukuran anak sekolah dasar. Tapi _Standford Universtity_ merupakan bagian terbaik, menurutku." Jawab Baek-Hyun masih dengan mata tertutup. "Tapi aku datang jauh-jauh dari Korea tidak untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan hanya melihat gedung saja. Kau tahu di Korea juga banyak gedung tinggi."

Kyung-Soomendengus lesu mendengar ucapannya. Baek-Hyun mengintip Kyung-Soo dengan membuka sedikit mata kirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak suka melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan seperti _Summer Camp _atau apalah itu. Lebih nyaman dirumah." Jawab Kyung-Soo membela diri.

"Ya. Duduk seharian didepan _notebook _dan mengarang sebuah cerita kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Baek-Hyun dengan nada menyindir.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyung-Soo bingung akan sampai mana perdebatan masalah kegiatan liburan musim panas ini akan berlanjut.

"Jadi kau harus mengantarku jalan-jalan mengelilingi Menlo Park hari ini." Lanjut Baek-Hyun masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Tapi Kyung-Soo hanya bergeming. "Bagaimana?" Baek-Hyun membuka matanya untuk melihat Kyung-Soo.

"Ide yang bagus." jawab Kyung-Soo sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Tapi tempat pertama yang kita kunjungi haruslah sebuah restoran."

"Baiklah. Dan hal yang paling utama yang harus kau lakukan adalah segera mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu." Ujar Baek-Hyun sambil melirik satu set piyama biru tua bermotif bulan sabit dan bintang yang dipakai Kyung-Soo.

"_Okay_. Aku juga lupa untuk mengajakmu ke _Stanford Shopping Center_. Kita harus kesana." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

...

Sepotong _Chocolate chips cheese cake _masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia menyantap makanan penutup sambil mendengar cerita Baek-Hyun tentang temannya yang berada di Korea.

"Jadi ia terpaksa menerima tantangan untuk membuat lagu dari temanku. Ia bilang ia harus menyerahkan lagu ciptaannya itu paling lambat pertengahan musim gugur." Jelas Baek-Hyun lagi sambil tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi iba.

Kyung-Soo ikut tertawa bersama Baek-Hyun dengan tangan yang bergerak menutup mulut takut makanan yang baru saja ia makan terlontar keluar. Angin sejuk musim panas membuat rambut hitamnya yang digerai bergerak halus.

Setelah selesai berbelanja dan berputar-putar mengeliling _Stanford Shopping Center_, mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil makan siang disebuah restoran bernama _Max's Opera Cafe _yang berada disalah satu sudut pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Mereka duduk disalah satu meja hitam bundar berkaca yang terletak diluar jendela restoran dengan kursi besi sewarna dengan meja. Ditengah meja itu terbentang payung putih dengan beberapa garis hitam melingkar disisinya.

Disekitar restoran itu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati mereka yang sedang makan siang. Terlihat beberapa pohon berada didepan bangunan bercat _beige _itu. Gedung itu terlihat sederhana tapi artistik dengan pintu dan jendela persegi berwarna coklat kopi yang menempel pada dinding. Diatas pintu, ada sebuah lengkungan jendela dengan sisi yang diberi cat warna putih. Tembok disampingnya menahan besi tipis yang terhubung dengan kanopi besi berwarna hijau berbentuk persegi dengan tulisan '_Max's Opera Cafe' _berwarna putih.

"Itu semua gara-gara juniornya bertanya mengapa temanmu itu popular dikalangan perempuan, katamu?" tanya Kyung-Soo terbahak lagi setelah menelan _cheesecake _yang selesai dikunyahnya.

"Iya. Dan kau tahu yang membuat aku tidak percaya, ia berkata dengan wajah polos tanpa ekspresi 'Kenapa _sunbae_ disukai banyak perempuan? Menurutku, saat _sunbae _bermain alat musik terlihat biasa saja.'" Jelas Baek-Hyun lagi meniru teman yang ia ceritakannya itu dengan wajah yang polos tanpa ekspresi. Kyung-Soo lagi-lagi terbahak mendengar kelanjutan cerita Baek-Hyun.

Kyung-Soo lalu menghela napas dan menyerkai air yang keluar dari sudut matanya dengan tisu karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ya ampun. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Baek-Hyun tersenyum mendengar anak majikannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu terhibur.

"Kyung-Soo, sebenarnya akhir minggu ini aku harus pulang." Ucap Baek-Hyun tiba-tiba setelah menyedot _cola_ dari gelas kaca berukuran lumayan besar didepannya.

Kyung-Soo hampir menyemburkan segelas _maxarita—_salah satu pilihan minuman di restoran tersebut—ketika mendengar ucapan Baek-Hyun.

"Secepat itu? Tapi akhir minggu tinggal dua hari lagi." Kata Kyung-Soo dengan kening berkerut dan wajah yang terlihat kecewa.

"Ya, Aku harus mulai kuliah. Sebentar lagi liburanakhir semester usai." Jawab Baek-Hyun dengan suara tenang. "Kau tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahmu?" lanjut Baek-Hyun setelah mendengar helaan napas kecewa dari Kyung-Soo.

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula apakah sudah terlalu terlambat?" Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil memainkan minumannya dengan sedotan dengan tatapan lurus kedalam gelas.

Baek-Hyun melihat temannya itu dengan rasa sedikit kasihan mengingat kejadian yang dialami Kyung-Soo saat kecil.

"Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, Kyung-Soo. Kau tahu, kau harus kembali memulainya." Ujar Baek-Hyun tiba-tiba membuat Kyung-Soo mendongkak kearahnya. "Ya kau tahu kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri didunia ini."

"Aku mempunyai saudara yang sangat baik." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil tersenyum jahil pada Baek-Hyun. Baek-Hyun ikut tersenyum melihat Kyung-Soo yang ceria.

"Aku pasti membantumu selagi aku bisa. Tapi—ya maksudku bagaimana jika tidak—Aku juga punya kehidupan, kau tahu?" ujar Baek-Hyun ragu-ragu.

Kyung-Soo mengangguk pelan sambil menghela napas berat memikirkan ucapan Baek-Hyun. Semilir angin musim panas kembali dirasakan menemani keheningan diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba bayangan kehidupan tigabelas tahun yang lalu berkelebat dipikirannya.

Bayangan ketika ia pertama kali menginjakan kaki di California. Terlebih saat ia memasuki sekolah dasar yang merupakan sekolah umum yang berada didaerah rumahnya. Bayangan ketika ia diejek dan dipisahkan oleh teman-temannya karena ia berbeda asal dengan teman-temannya yang asli orang Amerika kembali terlintas dikepalanya. Ia dipisahkan karena ia mempunyai kulit putih pucat. Rasa sedih itu kembali ia rasakan.

Hampir setiap hari ia menangis sepulang sekolah karena ejekan teman-temannya itu. Ditambah dengan perasaan rindu pada Ibu kandungnya di Korea.

"Kyung-Soo, sepertinya aku punya ide jenius." Ujar Baek-Hyun tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan kehidupanKyung-Soodimasa lalu.

Kyung-Soo mengeluarkan ekspresi bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

Baek-Hyun pura-pura berpikir keras dengan kening yang berkerut. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang indah bergerak mengusap-usap dagu tumpulnya membuat Kyung-Soo merasa penasaran.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu di Korea!"

Mata Kyung-Soo melebar ketika mendengar ide Baek-Hyun. Mulutnya masih tidak berkomentar ketika wajah Baek-Hyun mengeluarkan ekspresi 'Bagaimana?'.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menghabiskan masa mudamu dengan mengikuti _home schooling_ dan terus menerus mengurung diri dirumah." Protes Baek-Hyun melihat Kyung-Soo yang terlihat tidak yakin dengan idenya. "Kau perlu bersosialisasi. Kau perlu menikah, suatu hari nanti. Kau juga bisa bertemu Ibumu..."

Mata Kyung-Soo yang awalnya menerawang jauh kini menatap lurus kearah Baek-Hyun sambil mencerna ucapan Baek-Hyun.

"Entahlah. Mana mungkin Ayah dan Yixing mengizinkanku—" Ucapnya menghela napas lagi menimbang-nimbang ide Baek-Hyun.

"Aku akan membantu." Potong Baek-Hyun. "Sudah kubilang aku akan membantu selagi aku bisa." Lanjutnya mengulang ucapan yang diucapkannya sebelumnya.

"Kau sepertinya pintar membujuk orang." Ucap Kyung-Soo pasrah.

"Jadi kau setuju?"

Kyung-Soo hanya memaksakan seulas senyum ragu memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Baek-Hyun tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi yang diberikan Kyung-Soo. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tangan yang bertepuk semangat.

"Ayo pulang dan segera membujuk Ayah dan Ibu tirimu."

...

"Tidak." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dada.

Kyung-Soo dan Baek-Hyun duduk diatas sofa berwarna biru langit dengan garis-garis vertikal berwarna biru tua dan hitam. Mereka saling bertatap dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa tapi masih berharap setelah mendengar jawaban Yixing.

"Apa Anda tidak merasa kasihan pada Kyung-Soo? Ia sama sekali tidak punya teman. Ia telah menghabiskan masa mudanya seorang diri didalam rumah ini." Jelas Baek-Hyun dengan nada yang sesopan mungkin. Kyung-Soo menunduk bergeming.

Setelah pulang berjalan-jalan dari _Stanford Shopping Center_ kira-kira dua jam yang lalu, mereka langsung menyusun rencana untuk membuat Yixing dan Ayah Kyung-Soo setuju tentang keinginan Kyung-Soo—terlebih ide Baek-Hyun—untuk pindah dan melanjutkan pendidikan di Korea.

Mereka kini sedang berada diruang keluarga pada bagian belakang rumah. Dihadapan tempat Kyung-Soo dan Baek-Hyun duduk terdapat perapian yang tidak dinyalakan dengan lapisan batu yang membingkainya. Disalah satu sudut ruangan, ada sebuah televisi berlayar lebar yang juga tidak dinyalakan. Suasana rumah hening dengan sedikit ketegangan karena adanya perdebatan antara Kyung-Soo, Baek-Hyun, dan Yixing yang sudah berlangsung kurang lebih duapuluh menit.

"Pokoknya tidak—"

"Aku sudah mulai dewasa. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua kekangan_mu_." Potong Kyung-Soo dengan mata yang mulai memanas akan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Disini, aku tidak punya teman. Aku dilarang bermain keluar tanpa kehadiranmu, Paman Han, Baek-Hyun, ataupun pelayan-pelayan yang lain. Aku selalu dijaga seperti boneka porselen yang tidak boleh terkena cacat sedikitpun."

"Kyung-Soo—"

"Kau hanya memperlakukanku seperti sebuah harta yang harus dijaga baik-baik. Dengan memberiku pakaian dan barang mewah. Kau katakan kau seoang Ibu? Bahkkan kau tidak memberikanku kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Kau hanya memberiku materi."

Kyung-Soo tidak mampu menahan lagi tangis yang mungkin sudah ia tahan sejak lama. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. Baek-Hyun menatapnya simpati sambil mengelus-elus pundak Kyung-Soo. Yixing yang awalnya berdiri didepan jendela yang menghadap halaman belakang kini menoleh dengan wajah sedih dan terlihat menyesal.

"Aku ingin mempunyai kehidupan. Sepertimu, seperti Baek-Hyun, seperti Ayah.." ucapnya dengan badan yang tersengguk akibat menahan tangis. "_Butakdeuribnida_."

Mata Yixing yang berkaca-kaca melebar mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyung-Soo. Tangannya kini bergerak menutup mulut menahan tangis.

Sudah lama sekali sejak Kyung-Soo tidak berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea. Setelah bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan lancar, Kyung-Soo hanya memanggilnya dengan nama. Sejak ia menguasai bahasa Inggris, Kyung-Soo tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa Korea lagi kepadanya. Dan kini ia kembali menggunakan Bahasa Korea lagi.

Yixing bergerak perlahan mendekati Kyung-Soo lalu memeluknya dengan lembut. Kyung-Soo menangis tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Yixing memeluknya.

Rasa bahagia dan sedih bercampur aduk ketika Yixing bisa mendapatkan Kyung-Soo dipelukannya lagi. Ia merasa Kyung-Soo sudah tumbuh sangat cepat sehingga anaknya itu kini menjadi sangat besar untuk dipeluk. Terakhir ia memeluk Kyung-Soo sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu lamanya. Ketika ia menangis sepulang sekolah saat Kyung-Soo masih di sekolah dasar. Dulu tubuhnya masih sangat mungil untuk dipeluk.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Yixingdengan napas tersendat dan cairan yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya. "Aku hanya takut kau tidak bisa menerima kehadiranku."

"Aku menyayangimu."

Air keluar semakin banyak dari mata Kyung-Soo ketika ia mendengar permintaan maaf dan sayang dari Yixing. Tangannya tertahan saat akan bergerak memeluk Yixing ketika ia teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati dan pikirannya.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ragu.

...

Kyung-Soo menghela napas panjang dengan tubuh yang terduduk diatas tempat tidur empuk dengan seprai putih bermotif _floral print _berwarna biru senada dengan _wallpaper _yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya itu.

"Rencana kita berhasil." Ujar Baek-Hyun setelah menghela napas yang sama sambil duduk diatas kursi kayu disebelah tempat tidur yang menghadap ke jendela bertirai pendek dengan motif yang juga senada dengan seprai.

Kyung-Soo berpaling menatap wajah Baek-Hyun yang tersenyum lega. Ia lalu menghela napas lagi sambil tesenyum.

"Kau tahu, menggunakan bahasa Korea pada Ibu Tirimu benar-benar manjur." Guraunya mengingat kejadian saat Kyung-Soo menggunakan bahasa Korea pada Yixing.

Kyung-Soo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah belum bisa berkomentar lebih. Ia lalu tersenyum lagi ketika bayangan saat ia memeluk Yixing terbesit dikepalanya.

Selama tigabelas tahun terakhir, ia tidak menganggap Yixing seperti Ibunya. Ia hanya menganggap Yixing sebagai seorang pengasuh. Setelah mulai mengerti, ia terus berpikiran bahwa Yixing menikahi Ayahnya hanya karena harta. Karena Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha _fashion_ sukses dan Yixing adalah seorang model cantik yang sebelumnya bekerja pada perusahaan Ayah Kyung-Soo. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk menganggap Yixing sebagai Ibunya.

"Baek-Hyun_a_.." panggil Kyung-Soo ragu-ragu.

"Hm?" jawab Baek-Hyun asal dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada ponsel yang mainkannya diatas meja.

"Menurutmu.. apakah aku terlihat memainkan peran kejam disini?" tanya Kyung-Soo hati-hati membuat Baek-Hyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyung-Soo tampak berpikir dengan wajah ragu.

"Ya.. aku selalu mengabaikan Yixing dengan tidak menganggapnya sebagai 'Ibu'." Kyung-Soo menghela napas. "Kau tahu kan, bagaimana aku memperlakukan Yixing?"

Baek-Hyun terlihat berpikir sejenak dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Matanya lalu kembali menatap layar ponsel putih yang dipegangnya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Benarkah?" ujar Kyung-Soo dengan wajah kaget. Baek-Hyun menganggu-anggukan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau benar."

"Tak perlu menyesal seperti itu." Ucap Baek-Hyun melihat Kyung-Soo yang terlihat sedih dan menyesal. "Hari ini kau terlihat mulai menerimanya. Cobalah terus seperti itu sampai kau terbiasa."

Kyung-Soo terdiam memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Baek-Hyun. Ia lalu bergerak mundur menempelkan punggung pada bantal dibelakangnya. Ia mengangkat kaki keatas tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

"Tapi aku masih ragu. " Gumam Kyung-Soo seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit dengan pikiran yang menerawang.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang alasan mengapa Yixing menikah dengan Ayah," Kyung-Soo menghela napas lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Ayah? Atau hanya karena apa yang Ayah miliki?"

Baek-Hyun menatap Kyung-Soo yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau benar-benar khawatir tentang hal itu?" tanya Baek-Hyun mendekat ke tempat tidur yang ditempati Kyung-Soo. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi melihatnya memperlakukanmu, sepertinya ia memang tulus."

Kyung-Soo mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kearah Baek-Hyun yang sedang naik ketempat tidur dan ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Ia bisa saja membunuhmu hanya untuk harta. Karena menurutku, kesempatan untuk membunuh seorang wanita disebuah rumah besar seperti ini sangat banyak." Ucap Baek-Hyun santai dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada ponselnya.

Kyung-Soo tersentak lalu segera menoleh kearah Baek-Hyun setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Baek-Hyun.

"Tapi buktinya ia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Itu mungkin karena ia juga menyayangimu."

Kyung-Soo yang awalnya kaget dan menegang kini menghela napas mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Baek-Hyun.

"Iya. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya sulit sekali menerima keberadaan Yixing." Jawab Kyung-Soo.

Baek-Hyun tersenyum sambil menatap Kyung-Soo sejenak lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak mengetik sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyung-Soo penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Baek-Hyun sejak tadi.

"Membalas email dari juniorku."

"Yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Baek-Hyun menoleh kesamping lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kyung-Soo mendengus geli mengingat cerita yang diceritakan Baek-Hyun tentang temannya.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" tanya Kyung-Soo dengan tatapan jahil.

Baek-Hyun berhenti memainkan ponselnya lalu menoleh kearah Kyung-Soo yang kini tersenyum jahil dengan tatapan mencurigai.

"Kau bisa menemuinya saat di Korea nanti." Ucap Baek-Hyuntak menjawab pertanyaan Kyung-Soosambil terus membalas email dari temannya itu. Kyung-Soo diam tidak berkomentar. Pandangannya kembali lurus menatap langit-langit.

"Kenapa? Kau masih belum yakin?" tanya Baek-Hyun serasa bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Kyung-Soo.

Kyung-Soo menoleh cepat. Tapi masih tidak menjawab.

"Seperti kata Yixing, itu terserah pada dirimu. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksa. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan." Jelas Baek-Hyun bijak.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin sekali pergi, tapi hatiku—"

Ucapan Kyung-Soo terpotong dengan terdengarnya suara ketukan pelan dari arah pintu. Seketika Kyung-Soo dan Baek-Hyun menoleh kearah pintu.

"Waktunya makan malam." Ucap Yixing menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu setelah mengetok pintu beberapa kali.

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil tersenyum pada Yixing. Yixing tersenyum lalu pergi menutup pintu kembali.

"Kalau boleh aku sarankan. Ada baiknya untuk mengikuti kata hatimu." Ucap Baek-Hyun sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan senyuman lembut membuat Kyung-Soo kembali terdiam.

Jika ia mengikuti kata hatinya, artinya jangan pergi.

...

Ia menatap halaman belakang rumahnya yang terlihat nyaman. Seperti biasa, sinar matahari hangat dan suara cicit burung terasa di Menlo Park. Tapi hari ini bukan hari yang biasa menurut Kyung-Soo.

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Kyung-Soo. Ia akan meninggalkan Menlo Park dan pulang ke Korea. _Pulang. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

_Apakah aku akan pulang?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Ya, Kyung-Soo sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dengan menghilangkan semua keraguan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Kyung-Soo mengedarkan pandangan keseliling halaman belakang rumahnya itu. Ia menatap kolam renang didepannya dengan kepala yang mulai mengenang momen-momen yang pernah terjadi ditempat itu. Seulas senyum muncul diwajah Kyung-Soo.

Ia melangkah pelan kearah kursi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berbaring di pagi buta sampai matahari mulai terbit lalu duduk diatasnya. Ia menghela napas sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke balik tubuhnya.

Ia menatap rumahnya dari bagian tampak belakang. Rumah bercat _peach _dengan genting berwarna coklat kemerahan itu tampak nyaman. Terlihat dua cerobong asap berada disisi kiri dan kanan rumah. Kanopi berwarna _pink_ tua yang baru diganti tahun lalu masih menempel didinding pada bagian atas pintu dan jendela berkusen putih.

Kyung-Soo tersenyum lirih memandang kursi putih yang ia tempati sambil mengusap lembut bagian atasnya. Matanya mulai memanas.

_Untuk apa aku pulang? Bukankah ini rumahku?_

Ia lalu menggeleng sambil menyeka tetesan air mata yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia menghela napas sambil beranjak dari kursi dan membenarkan posisi _backpackdenim_ dipundaknya.

Kini ia melangkah pelan tapi pasti meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah itu. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Meskipun hatinya berkata untuk tetap tinggal, ia lebih memilih keinginannya untuk pulang. Entah kenapa kini ia sangat yakin ia harus pulang ke Korea.

Ya, _pulang._

...

Gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih berbagai bentuk indah dengan latar semburat jingga kekuningan dilihatnya dari dalam pesawat. Awan-awan itu terlihat sangat hidup karena sinar matahari senja membuat sisi awan itu terlihat lebih gelap dan berdimensi. Pemandangan itu membuat Kyung-Soo semakin nyaman dengan suara alunan musik klasik dari _earphone _yang menyumbat kedua telinganya.

Kini ia sudah duduk manis didalam pesawat. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku yang berisi keterangan tempat-tempat menarik di Korea pemberian Baek-Hyun.

Setelah melakukan perpisahan penuh air mata yang dilakukannya bersama Yixing dibandara, ia akhirnya terbang meninggalkan California. Ia duduk diipinggir jendela disamping Baek-Hyun yang disusul Ayahnya—Pelayan Byun.

Disisinya, Baek-Hyun dan Pelayan Byun sudah terlelap dan sibuk mengunjungi alam bawah sadar mereka. Ia sendiri masih menatap keluar jendela pesawat dengan perasaan _excited_ memikirkan apa yang akan ia temukan di Korea. Entah itu sebuah pengalaman baru, teman baru, atau Ibunya.

_Ibu_. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu Ibunya. Sejak berpisah tigabelas tahun yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Ibu -Soo tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghubungi Ibunya -Soo penasaran bagaimana Ibunya sekarang. Dimana Ibunya tinggal, bagaimana Ibunya hidup, dan bersama siapa Ibunya tinggal. Ia tidak tahu apakah Ibunya masih tinggal di Korea atau sudah kembali ke Indonesia—negara kelahiran Ibunya.

Tangannya bergerak menutup buku yang hampir habis dibaca. Tubuhnya bergerak membenarkan posisi duduk lalu kembali bersandar dikursi pesawat yang nyaman. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerubuti tubuhnya. Jarinya lalu bergerak menekan tombol volume pada iPod membuat ia semakin tenggelam dalam rasa kantuk. Matanya perlahan mulai menutup, tetapi pikirannya masih melayang memikirkan bagaimana hari pertamanya di Korea.

...

**Seoul, **Korea Selatan.

Udara sejuk akhir musim panas menerpa wajah Kyung-Soo yang kini sedang berjalan perlahan disekitar Sungai Han. Sinar matahari sore yang sedikit terik membuat mata Kyung-Soo sesekali menyipit. Beberapa anak kecil berlari-lari kecil dan bermain sepeda dengan orangtua setia mendampingi mereka. Kyung-Soo tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan itu.

"_Bagaimana hari pertamamu di Seoul?"_ tanya seseorang dari ponsel yang Kyung-Soo pegang disamping telinganya.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil mengehela napas. "Sejauh ini belum ada yang menarik." Lanjutnya sambil menerawang memikirkan kejadian biasa yang terjadi kemarin dan hari itu.

_"Begitu. Pikirkan baik-baik soal kau akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana. Ayahmu tentu saja ingin kau memasuki sekolah Desain atau Bisnis._" Terdengar lagi ucapan dari balik ponsel yang Kyung-Soo pegang.

Kyung-Soo mendengus mendengar perkataan Yixing dari balik ponselnya. Mengingat keinginannya sangat berbeda dengan keinginan Ayahnya yang dikatakan Yixing barusan.

"Aku harus bertemu Baek-Hyun." Ucap Kyung-Soo ingin segera menghentikan percakapan dengan Yixing seraya duduk diatas kursi panjangyang berada dibawah sebuah pohon.

_"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu."_

Kyung-Soo mengangguk meskipun ia tahu Yixing tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia lalu menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk memutus sambungan telepon dan meletakan ponsel itu ke dalam tas.

Ia bersandar pada kursi besi hitam itu sambil menghela napas panjang. Matanya kini menatap langit jingga dengan matahari senja yang perlahan menenggelamkan diri di garis horizon. Langit kota Seoul kini mulai kehilangan warnanya.

Matanya mengecek jam bulat dengan tali tipis berwarna hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir duapuluh menit ia menunggu Baek-Hyun. Karena kebosanan ia berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu kembali lagi ketempat itu dengan hasil Baek-Hyun yang masih belum juga muncul.

"Permisi.." Terdengar suara seseorang dengan napas terengah membuat Kyung-Soo tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera menoleh kearah asal suara.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki bermata bulat hitam ber_double eyelid_ menatapnya. Rambut hitam menutupi sebagian keningnya yang basah karena keringat. Alisnya hitam tidak terlalu tebal. Hidungnya sedikit mancung berujung tumpul dengan bibir tipis yang melengkung menyunggingkan senyuman ramah.

Setelah sadar ia terlalu lama diam untuk melakukan kebiasaannya—memerhatikan wajah seseorang dengan teliti, ia lalu mengangguk sopan.

"Bolehkah saya duduk disini?" tanya laki-laki itu yang ternyata membawa tas gitar berwarna hitam dibelakang punggung setelah berhasil mengatur napas.

Kyung-Soo mengangguk memperbolehkan lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan lahan untuk laki-laki itu duduk. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu segera duduk disamping kanan Kyung-Soo setelah melepaskan tas gitar dari punggungnya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya dengan senyum dan wajah ceria setelah berhasil bersandar pada kursi, yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Kyung-Soo.

Tangannya kini sibuk menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Saya juga akan bertemu seseorang. Saya hampir saja terlambat." Katanya sambil tersenyum penuh harap tanpa perlu ditanya. Kyung-Soo tersenyum kaku mendengarnya.

Suara ponsel berdering membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka. Kedua orang itu langsung sibuk bergerak mencari ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Halo?"

Terdengar suara laki-laki yang berada disampingnya itu mengangkat telepon melalu ponsel yang tadi berdering. Kyung-Soo yang berhasil menemukan ponsel dari dalam tasnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel yang ternyata tidak berdering kearah laki-laki disampingnya.

Ia menatap laki-laki yang kini sedang berbicara ditelepon setelah menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam tas. Kini laki-laki itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dibalik ponselnya. Wajah ceria yang dilihat Kyung-Soo tadi terlihat memudar. Kyung-Soo mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang didengarnya dari ponsel itu dalam pikirannya.

Matanya kini menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari sosok Baek-Hyun yang tak juga muncul. Ia mengutuk Baek-Hyun dalam hati yang membuat dirinya menunggu lama sendirian disebuah kota yang sudah lama tak diingatnya. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah taman itu. Tempat dimana ia sering bermain bersama Ibu kandungnya dulu.

Tadi pagi ia dan Baek-Hyun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kota Seoul bersama. Tapi karena Baek-Hyun ada urusan di kampusnya, ia jadi hanya mengelilingi Seoul sebentar dengan Pelayan Han lalu langsung ke tempat itu untuk meneruskan acara mengelilingi kota bersama Baek-Hyun. Tapi sampai saat itu, Baek-Hyun tak kunjung muncul.

Suara dering ponsel yang sama terdengar lagi. Kyung-Soo langsung menoleh kearah laki-laki yang ternyata sudah tidak berbicara ditelepon. Laki-laki itu menoleh kearah Kyung-Soo yang masih ragu dengan suara ponsel siapa yang berdering.

"Sepertinya itu milik anda." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum yang tak seceria tadi dengan tangan yang menunjukan ponselnya yang tidak berdering.

Kyung-Soo ragu sejenak lalu detik selanjutnya ia menggerakan tangannya mencari ponsel didalam tas. Laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyung-Soo yang terlihat sedikit linglung.

"Halo?" ucap Kyung-Soo setelah menyentuh layar ponselnya.

_"Halo? Kyung-Soo_ya_.. kau dimana?"_ tanya seseorang dibalik ponselnya. Kyung-Soo mendengus sedikit kesal.

"Aku ditaman sekitar Sungai Han ditempat biasa dulu aku bermain dengan Ibu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" jawab Kyung-Soo kesal dengan keterlambatan Baek-Hyun yang sudah melampaui batas kesabarannya.

"_Maafkan aku. Tadi ada sedikit urusan di kampus._" Jawabnya dengan nada bersalah disebrang sana. "_Aku akan kesana sekarang."_

"Yayaya.. cepatlah sebelum aku berakar karena terlalu lama menunggumu disini." Ucap Kyung-Soo asal. Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari balik ponselnya.

"Permisi," ucap seseorang yang kini mulai familiar ditelinganya setelah ia menutup sambungan telepon dengan Baek-Hyun. Kyung-Soo lalu menoleh kearah asal suara yang sama setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas.

"Saya harus pergi," ucapnya setelah mendapat ekspresi bertanya dari wajah Kyung-Soo.

"Orang yang saya tunggu tidak bisa datang." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk dan menghela napas. Terlihat ekspresi kecewa dari wajah kecilnya.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Kyung-Soo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan setelah laki-laki itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu. Saya harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucapnya setelah berhasil beranjak dari kursi dan menempatkan tas gitar hitam itu diatas bahunya.

Kyung-Soo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Untuk terakhir kalinya laki-laki itu mendegus geli lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat Kyung-Soo duduk menunggu.

MataKyung-Soo kini terus menatap punggung bertas gitar itu. Setelah dipikirkan lagi, ia terasa familiar dengan wajah itu. Tapi tidak dengan postur atau suaranya.

Mata dan senyuman ramah orang itu terasa sangat familiar baginya.

_to be continued…_

How about my story? It is interesting? ^^

If you have any suggestion, advice, or comment, please review ^^

Thanks a lot xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Only Hope

Warning : Typo, Gs, Ooc

Main Cast : Kim Jong-In, Do Kyung-Soo

Cast: All EXO's Couple

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Chapter : 2/?

"Nah, sekarang kau terlihat _simple _dan.. cantik." ucap Baek-Hyun ketika melihat Kyung-Soo yang keluar dari kamar pas.

Kyung-Soo keluar dengan _jeans _biru yang memeluk pinggulnya. Kaus berwarna _pink_ muda bergaris tipis _pink_ tua dengan corak bergambar kotak kado berwarna silver dan pita _pink_ yang senada dengan warna kaus itu menempel pada tubuhnya. _Sneakers _dengan warna yang senada dengan kaus menutupi tumitnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memakai _jeans_." Ucapnya sambil memandang dirinya dari bagian paha sampai tumitnya.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Baek-Hyun takjub dengan wajah heran dan ragu.

"Yixing hanya memberiku _dress_ dan rok, dia jarang sekali memberiku _jeans _atau celana." Jawabnya sambil menatap dirinya melalui kaca kamar pas yang terbuka. "Rasanya nyaman."

Baek-Hyun menatap Kyung-Soo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seorang pelayan perempuan yang sedari tadi melayani mereka ikut takjub mendengar cerita Kyung-Soo.

"Baiklah. Semua perlengkapan pakaianmu sudah selesai. Atau masih ada yang kurang?" tanya Baek-Hyun sambil melihat kantong belanja yang berjejer disamping tempat duduknya.

Kyung-Soo mendekat lalu membungkuk membuka kantong-kantong belanja itu dengan gerakan melebarkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya dibagian atas kantong-kantong tersebut untuk mengecek isinya.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah." Jawabnya setelah berdiri sambil memegang pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hari ini mungkin hari terakhir aku menemanimu seharian." Ucap Baek-Hyun setelah mereka membayar belanjaan dan keluar konter pakaian itu.

Kyung-Soo yang kerepotan membawa kantong belanja seketika menoleh kearah Baek-Hyun dengan tatapan bertanya dan sedikit kecewa.

"Aku akan kembali sibuk kuliah." Jawabnya setelah berhasil mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah memelas Kyung-Soo lurus kearah jalan.

"Memangnya kau kuliah setiap hari? Hari libur juga?" tanya Kyung-Soo masih dengan wajah memelas dengan tangan yang masih kerepotan memegang kantong belanja.

"Aku akan mengambil kelas setiap hari." Jawab Baek-Hyun lagi sambil merebut beberapa kantong belanja dari tangan Kyung-Soo. "Aku harus cepat lulus."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyung-Soo lagi dengan wajah yang tak sememelas tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti membebani Ayahmu." Ucap Baek-Hyun sedikit lesu. Langkahnya perlahan berhenti. "Perasaanku tidak enak ketika mengingat sekolahku dibiayai Tuan Park."

"Ayah tidak merasa terbebani." Ujar Kyung-Soo dengan yakin.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Baek-Hyun setelah mendengus pelan lalu kembali berjalan menelusuri jalanan kawasan Myeongdong itu.

Terlihat kios-kios toko berjejeran disisi kanan dan kiri jalan yang mereka lewati. Mereka sedang berada ditengah-tengah lautan manusia yang bergerak sesuai keinginan mereka. Pedagang-pedagang yang membuat lapak dan berjualan dipinggir jalankarena tidak mempunyai kios ikut memenuhi jalanan itu.

Lampu-lampu toko mulai dinyalakan untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung yang berjalan melewati jalan yang mulai gelap itu karena langit yang juga mulai kehilangan sinar matahari. Terdengar suara musik yang berbeda-beda dari setiap kios yang mereka lewati membuat sore itu semakin ramai.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Kyung-Soo?" tanya Baek-Hyun lagi setelah beberapa lama tidak mendengar jawaban Kyung-Soo.

Mata Baek-Hyun membelalak ketika sadar tak ada Kyung-Soo yang berjalan disampingnya. Kepalanya berputar panik mencari sosok wanita berambut lurus hitam legam sepunggung setelah diam tertegun beberapa detik. Tapi terlalu banyak orang yang memiliki rambut hitam disekitarnya.

"Kyung...Kyung-Soo? Kyung-Soo!" panggilnya panik sambil berjalan berbalik arah.

Kini ia berjalan setengah berlari mencari Kyung-Soo didalam lautan manusia itu. Sesekali ia menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Kyung-Soo!" panggilnya berteriak tak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menatapnya heran.

Jantungnya terasa mencelos ketika melihat sesosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang sedang terduduk sambil memeluk kaki yang terlipat disudut jalan dengan kantong belanja yang berserakan. Kepalanya terlengkup diatas lutut.

"KYUNG-SOO!" panggilnya panik melihat keadaan anak majikannya itu yang terlihat lemas.

Bahu dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Poninya basah karena dibanjiri keringat dingin dengan wajah pucat pasi tidak berdaya. Tangannya yang juga basah karena keringat terasa dingin ketika Baek-Hyun menggenggamnya.

Mata bulat Kyung-Soo terbuka sedikit dengan gerakan sangat pelan ketika Baek-Hyun mencoba mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Baek-Hyun lemah. Mulut mungilnya terbuka mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga Baek-Hyun sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya. Baek-Hyun mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Kyung-Soo.

"Ayo pulang.." ucapnya dengan suara sangat pelan sedikit terbata.

Baek-Hyun menatap miris orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu. Matanya mulai memanas melihat keadaan Kyung-Soo yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. Ia panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan tetesan air mata sambil memeluk Kyung-Soo.

Ia semakin panik dengan mata yang melebar ketika melihat Kyung-Soo yang mulai menutup mata dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemas dipangkuannya.

...

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Mata hitamnya yang dibingkai bulu mata tetap terlihat bening dalam kantuk, dan langsung bertatapan dengan sesuatu berpermukaan putih bersih. Kelopak matanya turun sesaat lalu terbuka lagi lebih lebar ketika ia mendengar panggilan seseorang.

"Kyung-Soo_ya_?" panggil seseorang ketika kelopak matanya akan tertutup lagi. Bola matanya kini berputar mencari asal suara.

Ia hanya melihat permukaan putih yang terang karena sinar matahari sesaat ketika akhirnya ia melihat sosok Baek-Hyun dengan rambut yang sudah tidak teratur dan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

Wajah Baek-Hyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum lega ketika melihat Kyung-Soo yang sadar dengan wajah kembali segar dan tak sepucat kemarin malam.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyanya sambil beranjak dari kasur.

Ia baru sadar ia sedang berada dirumah sakit ketika ia melihatranjang berisi pasien yang berada disamping dan disebrang ranjang tempat ia tidur.

"Dokter bilang kau tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan." Jawab Baek-Hyun kembali terduduk dikursi disebelah ranjang yang ditempati Kyung-Soo sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu? Kenapa kita disini?" tanyanya lagi bingung dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku panik setengah mati ketika melihatmu terduduk lemah dijalanan. Jadi aku membawamu kesini ketika kau pingsan dipelukanku." Jawab Baek-Hyun mengingat kejadian di Myeongdong tadi malam.

"Benarkah? Romantis sekali.." gumamnya sambil bergurau dengan wajah polos dan mata yang menerawang membayangkan bagaimana ia pingsan dipelukan Baek-Hyun.

"Kau ini. Disaat seperti itu kau bilang romantis." Ucap Baek-Hyun dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal dengan gurauan Kyung-Soo. "Aku panik sampai-sampai dikira gila orang-orang dan kau bilang itu romantis?" lanjutnya bergidig ketika kata 'romantis' keluar dari mulutnya. Kyung-Soo menatapnya sejenak lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Menurutku itu benar-benar romantis. Seperti adegan pada drama." Komentarnya kembali tertawa.

Tatapan sinis Baek-Hyun berhasil membuat tawanya berhenti sekaligus.

"Kau ini. Kau senang membuat orang panik?"

"Hahaha kau dua kali berkata 'kau ini'!" sahutnya tak kuat menahan tawa ketika Baek-Hyun mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dua kali sambil menunjuk kearah Baek-Hyun.

"Kau ini..." Baek-Hyun terlihat kesal dengan mulut yang terbuka heran dengan keadaan temannya yang tadi malam pingsan itu kini tertawa puas.

"Sekarang jadi tiga kali! Hahaha lucu sekali.." kataKyung-Soo sambil tertawa keras membuat pasien-pasien lain menatap heran kearahnya. Mungkin mereka heran kenapa ada pasien yang sebahagia Kyung-Soo.

Kyung-Soo berhenti tertawa ketika ia sadar dengan tatapan pasien-pasien lain yang menatapnya heran. Ia lalu menatap Baek-Hyun yang sudah berdiri dan menatapnya kesal.

"Simpan tawamu."

"Baiklah maafkan aku," Maafnya sambil meraih tangan Baek-Hyun. "Dan terima kasih kau sudah mau menolongku." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk memainkan jari tangan Baek-Hyun.

Baek-Hyun mengangguk pelan sambil menatapnya lesu. Kyung-Soo bilang ia hanya bisa tertawa saat Kyung-Soo berada bersamanya. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Kyung-Soo jika keadaannya terus seperti ini?

...

Jari-jarinya bergerak halus seakan sedang menari diatas _keyboard__notebook_ biru langitnya. Sejak pagi Kyung-Soo sudah sibuk mengetik sesuatu dalam _notebook_nya itu sambil duduk diatas kursi taman tempat biasa menghabiskan waktu jika Baek-Hyun tidak bersamanya. Telinga Kyung-Soo seperti biasa disumbat _earphone_ putih yang selalu mengeluarkan musik klasik favoritnya.

Keningnya sesekali berkerut ditengah-tengah kegiatan mengetik. Kadang ia menerawang dan melamun sebentar lalu kembali mengetik.

Angin awal musim gugur menerpa wajahnya yang masih serius mengetik. Angin itu menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terurai.

Ia mencium bau sesuatu yang terasa familiar ketika ia menghela napas panjang. Bau sebuah parfum dengan kesan parfum pria tapi sedikit lembut. Alisnya seketika berkerut dengan tangan yang berhenti bergerak diatas _keyboard_. Ia menoleh kesamping kanan dan terlonjak ketika sadar ada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil sibuk menelepon.

Kepalanya bergerak miring dengan alis berkerut dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu ketika ia memerhatikan punggung yang menggendong sebuah tas berbentuk gitar.

_Apakah aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu?_

Ia terus mengernyit dengan pikiran yang masih mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Kyung-Soo masih memerhatikan sosok laki-laki itu dengan serius ketika laki-laki itu berbalik dan menemukannya yang memandangnya heran.

Kyung-Soo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri salah tingkah ketika sadar ia tertangkap basah memerhatikan laki-laki yang kini sudah tersenyum ramah.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapa laki-laki sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyung-Soo yang sedang melihat kearah lain langsung menoleh kearah laki-laki yang masih tersenyum ramah.

"Ah.. _Annyeonghaseyo_." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil mengangguk pelan setelah membuka _earphone_ dari kedua telinganya. Ia lalu memerhatikan wajah laki-laki yang ternyata bermata bulat itu.

"Boleh saya duduk disini?"

_De Javu_, pikirnya. Sepertinya ia pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya. Kyung-Soo lalu menggeser posisi duduknya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." Ucap laki-laki itu setelah berhasil duduk disamping Kyung-Soo dengan senyum khas yang membuat Kyung-Soo bersikeras untuk mengingatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyung-Soo masih dengan kening berkerut mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu laki-laki itu.

"Anda tidak mengingatnya?" Jawabnya, "Kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu disini." Lanjutnya membuat Kyung-Soo membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Ah.. Benar.." gumam Kyung-Soo sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setelah berhasil mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu disini saat ia sedang menunggu Baek-Hyun.

Ia tidak percaya ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian itu. Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus sambil terkekeh melihat Kyung-Soo yang baru mengingatnya.

"Anda selalu datang kesini?" tanya laki-laki itu ketika Kyung-Soo baru saja mulai menggerakan jarinya diatas _keyboard_.

"Ya begitulah.." jawab Kyung-Soo sekenanya.

Kini kepalanya mulai berpikir dan kembali berimajinasi untuk meneruskan naskah cerita yang sedang dibuatnya. Kyung-Soo lebih memilih sibuk menulis daripada pusing memikirkan sekolahnya meskipun Yixing sudah berulang kali mengingatkan.

"Sepertinya anda sedang sibuk." Katanya sambil memerhatikan Kyung-Soo yang kini sudah sibuk mengetik lagi.

Kyung-Soo hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan masih fokus memerhatikan layar _notebook_nya. Ia hendak memakai kembali _earphone_nya ketika ia mendengar suara alunan petikan gitar disebelahnya. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki tadi sedang memainkan gitar putih kayu. Kyung-Soo menatap laki-laki itu sambil mencoba memerhatikan permainan gitarnya.

"Ah, apakah saya mengganggu?" tanya laki-laki itu ketika ia sadar ia diperhatikan Kyung-Soo dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Tidak," Jawab Kyung-Soo jujur menggelengkan kepalanya, "Teruskan saja."

Jawaban yang dikeluarkan Kyung-Soo membuat laki-laki itu mengangguk lalu mulai memainkan gitarnya kembali. Kyung-Soo menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada layar _notebook_.

Ia sedang sibuk berimajinasi tentang tokoh _psychopath_ yang ada dalam cerita ketika lampu kecil pada _notebook_nya menunjukan warna _orange_yang berkedip-kedip. TanganKyung-Soo langsung mengarahkan kursor ke tombol _save _pada lembar _Microsoft Office_nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, layar dihadapannya itu mati dan hanya menunjukan warna hitam gelap.

"Ah aku bahkan belum sampai pada klimaksnya!" kesalKyung-Soo setelah _notebook_nya mati sambil meregangkan tangannya yang sedikit lelah karena terus-menerus menekan tombol pada _keyboard_ sejak pagi.

Ia menghela napas sambil bersandar pada kursi setelah menutup _notebook_ dan memasukannya kedalam ransel. Matanya lalu melihat angka pada jam digital hitam pada tangan kiri.

01:45 PM. _Hari masih sangat siang dan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia beranjak dari kursi itu lalu melakukan senam ringan untuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang serasa kaku karena sedari tadi hanya diam terduduk. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghirup oksigen yang dihasilkan pohon diatasnya.

Mata Kyung-Soo berhenti pada laki-laki yang sedang bermain gitar disebelahnya ketika tengah menggerakan pundaknya kekiri dan kekanan. Ia lalu terdiam melihat laki-laki itu yang kini sedang menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah buku musik.

"Anda sedang apa? Membuat lagu?" tanya Kyung-Soo tertarik pada apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mendongkak melihat Kyung-Soo yang kini sudah membungkuk dengan kepala yang miring melihat buku musik dihadapannya.

"Iya begitulah. Bagaimana menurut anda?" ucap laki-laki itu setelah mengangguk mengiyakan. Laki-laki itu bergerak membenarkan posisi duduk sehingga membuat buku musik dipahanya jatuh ke tanah.

Kyung-Soolalu duduk disebelahnya setelah membungkuk mengambil buku musik yang jatuh itu. Raut wajahnya kini serius memerhatikan not demi not yang laki-laki itu tuliskan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya laki-laki itu penasaran dengan pendapat Kyung-Soo.

"Hmm.. aku tidak bisa membaca not balok." Jawabnya, "Apakah yang ini Do?" tanya Kyung-Soo polos menunjuk sebuah not setengah ketuk yang berada pada garis kedua dari bawah.

Kening laki-laki itu berkerut dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut wanita dihadapannya itu. Matanya lalu melirik kearah telunjuk tangan Kyung-Soo.

"Ini?" tanyanya lagi memastikan apa yang ditanyakan Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sebenarnya saya juga belum ingatnot balok." Ucap laki-laki itu jujur dengan mulut nyengir lebar membuat Kyung-Soo bertambah bingung.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya Kyung-Soo menunjuk lembar buku musik yang penuh dengan deretan not balok yang berjejer rapi. "Bukankah anda yang menulisnya?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng lalu terkekeh lagi sambil mengambil buku musik dari tangan Kyung-Soo. Tangannya lalu bergerak membuka beberapa lembar halaman dibelakang lembar yang dilihat Kyung-Soo tadi.

"Sepertinya anda tadi salah lihat. Ini.." ucap laki-laki itu menyodorkan buku itu pada Kyung-Soo. Kedua tangan Kyung-Soo menerima dengan wajah yang masih penasaran.

Kyung-Soo kini serius memerhatikan huruf latin yang berjejer diatas buku musik laki-laki itu. Lagi-lagi kening Kyung-Soo berkerut bingung.

"Apakah anda juga tidak bisa membaca kunci seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki itu menebak raut wajah Kyung-Soo yang semakin lama semakin bingung memerhatikan huruf-huruf yang berjejer tadi.

Kyung-Soo yang sedari tadi bingung tentu saja mengangguk. Sejak kecil, Ayah dan Ibunya maupun Yixing sama sekali tidak mengenalkannya dengan musik. Ia memang menyukai lagu-lagu klasik. Tapi ia hanya suka mendengarkannya. Lagu-lagu klasik yang sering ia didengar pun tentu saja rekomendasi dan pemberian Baek-Hyun. Mungkin jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Baek-Hyun, ia mungkin tidak mengenal musik sedikitpun.

"Baiklah saya akan memainkannya. Tolong didengar baik-baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Lagi-lagi Kyung-Soo merasa seperti mengenali senyuman itu. Tapi pikiranKyung-Soo langsung teralih ketika laki-laki itu memetik senar-senar gitar mulai memainkan lagu yang dibuatnya.

Jari tangan laki-laki itu memetik senar-senar gitar secara bergantian sehingga berhasil membuat kesatuan nada yang enak didengar. Matanya fokus melihat kunci-kunci nada yang tadi berhasil ia ciptakan lalu dituliskan dibuku musik. Kini mulut laki-laki itu bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama yang ia mainkan. Lagu itu terdengar memberi kesan kesedihan. Entah kesedihan apa, tapi Kyung-Soo merasakan kesedihan yang mungkin dialami laki-laki itu lewat lagu yang mainkannya.

Kyung-Soo kini memerhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Ia kini tidak terlalu memerhatikan dan mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan laki-laki itu, ia sekarang fokus memerhatikan wajah laki-laki itu. Awalnya, pikirannya teralihkan oleh musik yang dimainkan laki-laki itu, tapi semakin ia memerhatikan wajah laki-laki itu, semakin ia merasa familiar. Padahal ia baru bertemu dua kali dengan laki-laki itu.

"Nah, bagaimana?" tanya laki-laki itu setelah selesaikan memainkan deretan nada terakhir.

Kyung-Sooyang tak kunjung menjawab membuat laki-laki itu menoleh kearahnya yang kini sedang bertopang dagu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Laki-laki itu sempat tertegun sesaat melihat pemandangan Kyung-Soo yang sedang bertopang dagu dengan rambut yang bergerak diterpa angin. Matanya kini memandang kearah lain. Wajahnya yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu terkena sinar matahari yang menembus sela-sela dedaunan pohon diatas tempat mereka berada.

"Bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya lagi laki-laki itu membuat Kyung-Soo menoleh kearahnya.

"Anda belum membuat liriknya?" tanya Kyung-Soo tiba-tiba bukannya memberi pendapat pada lagu yang laki-laki itu mainkan.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Kyung-Soo. Matanya kini melebar seakan-akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak buruk." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil tersenyum kearah laki-laki itu membuat laki-laki itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah anda sedang patah hati?" tanya Kyung-Soo membuka topik pembicaraan mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Kyung-Soo.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku hanya penasaran dengan cerita dibalik lagu yang anda buat." Jelas Kyung-Soo membuat laki-laki itu berhenti tertawa.

Kini laki-laki itu memandang lurus kearah lain dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

"Seperti yang aku duga. Ternyata anda memang sedang patah hati." Lanjut Kyung-Soo membuat laki-laki itu kini hanya mendengus kecil.

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah Kyung-Soo yang terlihat penasaran.

"Apakah wajar seseorang bercerita masalah pribadinya pada seseorang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum membuat Kyung-Soo tertegun.

_Laki-laki itu benar. Mungkin aku terlalu lancang bertanya masalah pribadi seseorang yang belum aku kenal_, pikirnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Pertanyaan tadi tidak usah dijawab." Ucap Kyung-Soo sambil menganggukan kepalanya meminta maaf. Sekali lagi laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyung-Soo.

"Kim Jong-In." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya memperkenalkan diri. Kyung-Soo menoleh dengan tatapan kaget. "_Narang chingu haja._"

Matanya kini menatap tangan seseorang bernama Jong-In yang terangkat itu. Matanya lalu beralih menatap wajah Jong-In yang tersenyum tulus sambil mengerak-gerakan tangannya menunggu Kyung-Soo menjabat tangannya.

"Do Kyung-Soo." Ucap Kyung-Soo sambil menjabat tangannya setelah ragu beberapa saat membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. Kyung-Soo ikut tersenyum tapi dengan mata yang masih menatap heran.

"Anda benar-benar mau berteman dengan saya?" tanya Jong-In masih tidak yakin dengan keputusan Kyung-Soo yang balas menjabat tangannya.

Kyung-Soo berpikir sekejap lalu mengangguk mantap membuat Jong-In lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. Kini Kyung-Soo juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

Matanya kini menerawang lurus menatap segelintir orang yang berlalu-lalang didepannya. Kepalanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara petikan gitar yang tak lain berasal dari teman barunya, Jong-In. Ia lalu menatap Jong-In yang kini memainkan lagu dengan riang. Tak sadar, sudut bibir Kyung-Soo terangkat.

Awal yang baik, pikirnya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia mempunyai seorang teman. Teman pertamanya di Korea setelah ia dewasa.

Teman baru bernama Kim Jong-In.

_To be continued..._

...

Balasan Reviews :

Helluva: Kenapa uglynya? Dibagian apa? Makasih udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :-)

ArraHyeri : Umur yixingnya 34 tahun :-) Makasih udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :-)

yoo araa : Ayo siapa ayooo? :-D Makasih udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :-)

KaiSa : Iyaaa ini kelanjutannya ^^ Makasih udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :-)

myeolchi gyuhe : Ayo siapa cobaa? Yixing itu ibu tirinya Kyung-Soo :-) oke makasih udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :-)

Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship : Sip :-) makasih udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :-)

penghulu kaisoo : see it later bb :D makasih udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :-)

makasih buat viewers yang udah review xoxoxoxoxoxo

If you have any suggestion, advice, or comment, please review ^^

Thanks a lot xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

RnR pleaseeeeeeeeee

Only Hope

Warning : Typo, Gs, Ooc

Main Cast : Kim Jong-In, Do Kyung-Soo

Cast: All EXO's Couple

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Chapter : 3/?

"Maaf tadi aku menggunakan _banmal_. Anda tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Jong-In pada teman barunya, Kyung-Soo. Wanita itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum halus.

"Tidak. Bagiku justru lebih nyaman menggunakan _banmal_." Jawab Kyung-Soomembuat Jong-In tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan _banmal _saja?"

Jong-In yang sedang menyantap es krimnya menoleh kearah Kyung-Soo.

Setelah berkenalan tadi, Jong-In mengajaknya membeli _snack _ke sebuah toko yang berada dekat dengan Sungai Han. Mereka lalu berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah membeli masing-masing sebuah es krim coklat. Meskipun musim sudah memasuki musim gugur, cuaca cerah dengan sinar matahari terik cocok untuk berjalan-jalan sambil menyantap es krim.

"Agar kita semakin akrab?" tanya Jong-In pada Kyung-Soo yang kini mengangguk dengan alis yang terangkat. "Baiklah."

Jawaban Jong-In membuat Kyung-Soo tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa setiap melihat senyuman wanita bernama Kyung-Soo itu, ia merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bukan karena mereka pernah bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa Jong-In merasa familiar dengan mata dan senyuman wanita itu.

"Jadi, berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyung-Soo membuyarkan lamunannya sambil terus menghabiskan es krim ditangannya.

"Duapuluh satu tahun. Kau?" jawab Jong-In tenang tak sadar Kyung-Soo yang kini sedang menatapnya kaget.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jong-In pun menoleh sambil masih tetap menyantap es krimnya yang tinggal sedikit. Kyung-Soo yang terlihat kaget kembali sibuk menghabiskan es krimnya dengan tenang setelah sadar Jong-In berhenti berjalan menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya.

"Duapuluh empat tahun."

Jong-In hampir saja menelan stik es krim yang sedang dijilatnya karena kaget ketika mendengar jawaban Kyung-Soo. Ia lalu terbatuk membuat Kyung-Soo menyesal karena telah mengucapkan umurnya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tahu aku sudah tidak muda lagi." Ucap Kyung-Soo sambil menatap es krim ditangannya. "Kau tidak mau berteman dengan seorang _Nuna_?"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu!" bantah Jong-In sambil menggerakan kedua tangan didepan dadanya."Aku bahkan mengira kau seumuran denganku."

"_Eeey, _tidak usah seperti itu." Ucap Kyung-Soo dengan tatapan jahil tidak percaya perkataan Jong-In.

"Benar! Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda." Ujarnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Kyung-Soo masih tersenyum jahil dengan ekspresi skeptis membuat Jong-In mengeluarkan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat membuat Kyung-Soo ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih." Ujar Kyung-Soo sambil membuang stik es krimnya ke dalam sebuat tempat sampah. Jong-In balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk pada Kyung-Soo.

Mereka kini sampai pada tempat duduk dimana tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Mereka lalu duduk diatas kursi panjang itu.

Terdengar suara gemersik daun pada pohon diatas mereka ketika angin bertiup pelan membuat mereka yang kini sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing terdiam merasakan kenyamanan yang alam berikan.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanya Jong-In memecahkan keheningan diantara -Soo menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Kyung-Soo ragu, "Kau ingin cerita atau tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kita sudah berteman?" jawab Jong-In yakin membuat Kyung-Soo mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang menurutmu terlalu pribadi, tidak usah diceritakan." Ucap Kyung-Soo serius membuat Jong-In tertawa. Kyung-Soo menatpanya bingung.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Jong-In setelah berhenti tertawa.

Ia lalu menggerakan tangan kanannya menunjukan sebuah gelang rantai berwarna perak kepada Kyung-Soo. Gelang itu berhiaskan sebuah besi tipis berbentuk persegi panjang.

"_Faithful Jong-In_?" ucap Kyung-Soo bingung dengan tulisan yang tertulis pada besi tipis pada gelang yang ditunjukan Jong-In. "Itu bisa berarti Jong-In yang yakin atau setia?"

"Wah,bahasa Inggrismu bagus?" Komentar Jong-In dengan ekspresi takjub ketika mendengar Kyung-Soo mengucapkan kata pada gelangnya.

"Aku pernah tinggal di California." Jawab Kyung-Soo sambil tersenyum. Jong-In mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi takjub dengan mata yang menunjukan 'pantas saja', "Mulai ceritamu."

"Gelang ini pemberian seorang _nuna. _Dia seniorku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang mentor."

"Lalu?"

Sedetik setelah Kyung-Soo menanyakan kelanjutan cerita Jong-In, terdengar suara dering telepon. Mereka terdiam sekejap lalu langsung sibuk mencari ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Milikmu." Ucapnya. Jong-In yang pertama berhasil menemukan ponselnya memperlihatkan layar ponsel yang mati dan tidak berdering pada Kyung-Soo.

Tangan Kyung-Soo semakin cepat mencari sampai akhirnya ia menemukan ponsel yang sedang bergetar sambil berdering.

"Halo?"

Jong-In kini menatap Kyung-Soo yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang pada ponselnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyung-Soo pada layar ponselnya.

Jarinya bergerak membuka kunci pada ponselnya. Jarinya lalu bergerak menekan sebuah kotak hijau dengan gambar gagang telepon bewarna mendengus pelan ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada panggilan terakhir. _Lu-Han Nuna._

...

Jarinya memetik halus senar-senar pada gitar putih kayu yang ia pegang. Sesekali keningnya berkerut, lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah buku musik. Ia lalu kembali memainkan gitarnya setelah selesai menulis pada buku musik. Kegiatan itu terus terulang sampai ketika ia melemparkan bolpoinnya ke tanah dengan menjenggut rambut hitam itu keras-keras setelah mengacak-ngacak tatanannya.

"Kim Jong-In. Kau terlihat frustasi." Ucap seseorang membuatnya mendongkak mencari asal suara yang ternyata dikeluarkan seorang pria berkacamata bulat berbingkai agak tebal hitam yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Jong-In asal masih mengacak-acak rambut.

Pria disamping Jong-In mendengus sambil terkekeh mendengar jawabannya. Tangan pria itu lalu bergerak mengambil buku musik yang sudah jatuh ke tanah lalu melihat isinya.

"Hmm.. lumayan," komentar pria itu sambil memainkan dagu tumpulnya. "Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Jong-In berhenti menggerakan tangannya yang bergerak mengusap-usap muka lalu menoleh pada pria itu dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya pria itu ketika mendapat tatapan frustasi Jong-In, "Ah, tadi aku bertemu dengan Lu-Han_nuna_. Dia sepertinya mencarimu."

"Mencariku?" tanya Jong-In dengan nada skeptis, "Kau lucu sekali, Chan-Yeol_a_."

Pria bernama Chan-Yeol itu menoleh kearah Jong-In yang kini sedang memasukan gitar pada sebuah tempat. Tangan Jong-In lalu bergerak merebut buku musik dari tanganChan-Yeol.

"Aku serius." Ujar Chan-Yeol dengan wajah serius sambil menatap Jong-In yang sudah beranjak dari kursi.

Jong-In menoleh kearah temannya itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Bilang padanya aku sudah tidak kuliah disini." Ucapnya membuat Chan-Yeol merasa bingung dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Tapi..." gumam Chan-Yeol, "Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak benar-benar akan meninggalkan universitas ini, bukan?" tanya Chan-Yeol setengah berteriak karena Jong-In sudah berada agak jauh didepannya.

Jong-In menoleh dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bodoh." Jawabnya juga setengah berteriak sambil melengos pergi.

Chan-Yeol dibelakangnya terlihat tersenyum lega setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jong-In.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu saat kelas!" teriak Chan-Yeol sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Jong-In menoleh sekilas lalu kembali berjalan dengan tangan melambai pelan tak niat karena iajuga tak niat untuk masuk kelas hari ini.

Ia lalu berjalan perlahan tanpa tujuan dengan pundak kanan yang menenteng tas gitar berwarna hitam asal. Ia berjalan menelusuri salah satu taman yang berada di kampusnya itu.

Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk bersama pada tembok setinggii lutut orang dewasa yang melingkari pohon. Mereka memainkan alat musik sambil bernyanyi bersama. Jong-In menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali berjalan tak tentu arah.

Matanya kini menemukan sepasang mahasiswa yang sedang duduk diatas kursi panjang disisi lain. Mereka tertawa kecil sambil berbincang-bincang membuat Jong-In menatap mereka sinis.

Jong-In mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mahasiswa itu kejalan yang berada didepannya. Ingatan-ingatantentang seseorang kembali berkelebat dalam kepalanya ketika ia melihat sepasang mahasiswa yang sedang duduk bersama, dengan hubungan yang tidak jelas. Tidak jelas hubungan apa yang ada diantara satu mahasiswa dengan mahasiwa lainnya. Apakah mereka berharap menjadi sepasang kekasih, sekedar teman biasa, atau sekedar hubungan antara senior dan junior saja.

Jong-In mendegus geli ketika memikirkan itu. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dan memandang kearah lain selain taman yang penuh dengan mahasiswa.

Pikirannya mulai teralihkan sampai matanya melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut dicat warna coklat gelap pendek sedagu. Matanya tak terlalu sipit berbulu mata pendek dengan bibir bawah yang agak tebal dibalut lipsik merah.

Badan Jong-In terasa kaku ketika ia melihat wanita itu kini berjalan kearah Jong-In. Pikirannya memerintah untuk pergi menghindar, tapi tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakan.

"Jong-In_a_," panggil wanita itu saat Jong-Inberhasil memutar tubuhnya menghindar, "Kau mau kemana?"

Jong-In kini berdiri membelakangi wanita itu. Pikirannya memerintah untuk pergi, tapi tubuhnya malah berbalik sehingga ia kini berdiri menghadap wanita itu.

"Ah, _nuna_. _Annyeong..haseyo_." Sapanya sambil menganggukan kepalanya mencoba bersikap biasa yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari wanita itu. Ia berfikir untuk menyapa wanita itu lebih akrab, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak bisa lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya wanita itu yang juga terlihat mencoba bersikap biasa, "Bukannya kau ada kelas?"

Jong-In mendengus sambil menoleh kearah lain mendengar pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan wanita itu.

"Terserah padaku. Apa peduli _nuna_?" jawab Jong-In membuat mata bulat wanita itu terbelalak. Kini tangan wanita itu terlengkup didepan mulutnya yang terbuka karena kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya wanita itu setelah beberapa saat membuat Jong-In kembali mendengus.

"Ada apa?" ulang Jong-In dengan nada yang sinis lalu kembali mendengus merasa geli mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu.

Jong-In hendak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika seorang pria tinggi dengan postur tubuh yang terlihat dewasa mendekati wanita itu._Se-Hun_sunbae, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lu-Han_a_, ada apa?" tanya pria bersuara berat itu sambil merangkulkan tangan kanannya keatas pundak wanita yang dipanggil Lu-Han itu.

Jong-In menatap tangan pria yang merangkul Lu-Han itu sambil mendengus geli. Lu-Han menatap tangan yang merangkulnya lalu menatap Jong-In dengan tatapan bersalah.

Kini wanita yang itu terdiam dan tidak menjawab sambil menatap Jong-In yang kini sedang menatap pria disebelahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu menoleh menatap Jong-In yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya pria itu dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Dia... juniorku." Jawab Lu-Han setelah beberapa saat membuat Jong-In kembali mendengus.

"_Sunbaenim_, saya pergi dulu." Ucap Jong-In menggunakan _jeondetmal_ sambil mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi.

Lu-Han menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kalau saja ia dulu tidak terlalu dekat. Kalau saja ia menganggap tindakan juniornya itu serius. Kalau saja tindakannya itu tidak memunculkan harapan dan kesalahpahaman.

...

_Angin musim dingin yang berhembus seakan menusuk tulang rusuknya. Bibirnya yang terlihat memucat bergetar karena kedinginan. Cuaca mendung semakin membuat cuaca memburuk dengan langit dipenuhi awan tebal yang seakan menyembunyikan matahari yang hangat._

_Ia duduk dikursi panjang di taman kampus sambil memandang sekeliling. Tak ada seorang pun disana selain dirinya. Kedua tangan ia masukan kedalam saku jaket tipis yang ia pakai ketika butiran-butiran salju putih mulai turun. Pikiran tentang keraguan dan ketakutan berkelebat pada kepalanya._

_Bagaimana bisa ia merasa ragu sekarang?_

_Dari awal saat orang tuanya bertanya tentang keyakinannya untuk masuk sekolah musik, ia mengangguk dengan sangat yakin dan berfikir inilah jalannya._

_Tapi sekarang apa?_

_Hanya karena ia sulit untuk menghafal not, ia kini merasakan keraguan yang amat sangat serta penyesalan karena berfikiran bahwa ini bukan jalan yang benar untuk hidupnya._

_Lama kelamaan cuaca dingin yang ia rasakan membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Pundaknya kini bergerak naik turun karena kesulitan bernafas. Tangannya lalu bergerak meraba saku pada jaket dan celana mencari sesuatu, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa._

_Salju yang semakin menebal membuat pundaknya bergerak semakin cepat. Tangannya kini bergerak memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak._

_Ia tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan yang langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika ia berfikir untuk menyerah. Ia memandang pundaknya yang ternyata telah ditutupi selimut putih._

"_Kim Jong-In! Kau fikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang dengan nada setengah berteriak._

_Jong-In menoleh perlahan mencari asal suara yang ternyata dari belakang tubuhnya. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sedagu bermantel tebal menatapnya khawatir. Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap wanita itu dengan wajah lelah._

"_Ayo masuk!" paksa wanita itu sambil menarik lengan Jong-In yang kini sudah menggigil._

_Wanita itu menuntun Jong-In yang sudah kaku karena kedinginan berjalan memasuki salah satu gedung universitas didepan mereka._

_Jong-In berjalan pelan sambil menatap wanita disampingnya yang bersusah payah menuntun sampai-sampai napasnya terengah dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan asap._

"_Dimana kau menyimpan tasmu?" tanya wanita itu ketika mereka sudah sampai disebuah ruang unik kesehatan, tapi Jong-In tidak kunjung menjawab._

"_Dimana tasmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi ketika berhasil menempatkan Jong-In diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan beberapa selimut tebal._

"_Ke..kelas.." jawab Jong-In lemah dengan napas yang semakin terengah. Pundaknya kini naik turun tidak beraturan._

_Wanita itu langsung melesat pergi setelah mendengar jawaban Jong-In._

_Beberapa lama kemudian, wanita itu datang dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah _backpack _hitam. Ia lalu mengaduk isi tas itu mencari sesuaru._

"_Ini dia." Ucapnya setelah menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk tabung setinggi telunjuk orang dewasa. Ia mengocoknya beberapa kali lalu memberikannya pada Jong-In._

_Jong-In menerimanya dengan tangan yang sudah lemas dan napas tak teratur. Tangannya langsung bergerak mendekati mulut dengan benda tadi. Telunjuknya menekan bagian atas tabung kecil itu sehingga menyemprotkan sesuatu pada bagian bawah yang diletakan dimulutnya._

_Napasnya mulai teratur setelah ia menyemprotkan sesuatu kemulutnya beberapa kali. Pundaknya pun perlahan bergerak teratur dan tidak secepat tadi._

_Wanita itu akhirnya bernafas lega ketika melihat Jong-In yang telah bersandar setelah selesai menyemprotkan sesuatu pada mulutnya itu._

"_Aku keluar dulu sebentar." Ucap wanita itu sambil berjalan pergi._

"Nuna_.." panggil Jong-In membuat wanita itu terdiam, "Lu-Han_nuna.. _terimakasih."_

_Wanita yang dipanggil Lu-Han itu menoleh membalikan tubuhnya lalu bergerak mendekati Jong-In yang tersenyum lemah. Tangannya lalu mengusap halus rambut Jong-In yang sedikit basah karena terkena salju tadi._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencari sesuatu hangat untukmu." Ucap Lu-Han sambil tersenyum lembut. Lu-Hanberjalan meninggalkan Jong-In lalu menghilang dibalik pintu putih ruangan itu._

...

_Angin musim semi berhembus halus membuat rambut pendek Lu-Han yang khas bergerak pelan. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik terasa hangat dengan angin sejuk yang berhembus sesekali._

_Lu-Han duduk bersama seorang pria disebuah tembok setinggi lutut orang dewasa yang melingkari sebuah pohol _cherryblossom_ditaman didepan kampus tempatnya bersekolah. Disamping kursi panjang itu terlihat pot yang terbuat dari semen berbentuk kotak dengan bunga _ yang tumbuh mekar ditengahnya._

_Tangannya kini sedang menuliskan sesuatu dibuku musik. Ia menulis menggunakan bolpoin berwarna merahdengan ujung berbentuk kepala _Hello Kitty_._

"_Kau harus sudah bisa memainkan lagu ini akhir musim semi." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan buku musik._

_Pria disampingnya menerima buku itu lalu terkekeh ketika melihat deretan not balok yang tertulis diatas garis nada. Ia lalu menatap Lu-Han dengan ekspresi 'Kau pasti bercanda' dengan senyuman jahil._

"_Aku serius," katanya menjawab ekspresi pria itu, "Semakin cepat kau bisa, semakin cepat kau bisa meraih cita-citamu, Jong-In_a._"_

_Senyuman jahil diwajah pria itu memudar dan berubah menjadi ekspresi serius bercampur ragu. Ia lalu menghela napas berat sambil memerhatikan deretan not balok pada buku itu._

"_Kau sangat yakin sebelumnya, mengapa sekarang kau merasa ragu?" tanya Lu-Han membuat Jong-In menoleh kearahnya._

_Lu-Han menatapnya sambil tersenyum memaklumi keraguanJong-In. Tangannya lalu bergerak merogoh saku pada tas tangan berwarna merah disamping kirinya. Ia lalu menarik tangan kanan Jong-In dan memakaikan sebuah gelang rantai berwarna perak._

"Faithful Jong-In_?" tanya Jong-In ketika melihat gelang berhiaskan besi tipis dengan tulisan '_Faithful Jong-In_' terukir diatasnya yang Lu-Han pakaikan._

"_Dengan diberikannya gelang ini, aku berharap kau kembali menjadi Jong-In yang tak pernah ragu." Jawabnya setelah mengangguk pelan pada Jong-In sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan kanan Jong-In._

_Jong-In tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Lu-Han. Ia lalu mengangguk dan menggenggam erat tangan Lu-Han yang kini mengusap ukiran pada gelang perak ditangannya._

"Nuna_," panggil Jong-In membuat Lu-Han mendongkak menatap lurus matanya, "_Gomawo.. _terimakasih atas segalanya."_

_Lu-Han mengangguk lalu meraih pundak Jong-In dan memeluknya ringan. Tangannya kini bergerak menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Jong-In._

"_Jangan lupa tugasmu." Kata Lu-Han setelah melepas pelukan ringannya._

_Jong-In terkekeh sambil menatap buku musik ditangannya. Ia lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang._

"_Tenang saja," jawab Jong-In kembali memerhatikan buku musiknya, "Aku tidak akan melupakan tugas yang diberikan calon istriku dimasa depan." Lanjut Jong-In dengan nada jahil membuat pipi Lu-Han memanas._

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Lu-Han sambil memandang kearah lain bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah merona merah._

"Nuna_, wajahmu memerah." Ucap Jong-In sambil memiringkan kepalanya memandang wajah Lu-Han._

_Lu-Han menahan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Jong-In yang kekanan-kanakan._

_Ia ikut tertawa melihat Lu-Han yang mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal tapi dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman. Mendengar tawa itu, Lu-Han pun akhirnya ikut tertawa setelah mencubit ringan lengan kiri Jong-In yang kini berpura-pura kesakitan._

_Jong-In merasa senang melihat Lu-Han yang ikut tertawa bersamanya. Ia berharap Lu-Han akan selalu berada disampingnya untuk mendukung dan memberikan tawa bahagia seperti saat ini._

_Ya, tepat seperti saat ini._

...

Tangan kanannya bergerak memutar gas pada kemudi _scooter _putihnya yang kini melesat maju. _Scooter_nya melesat menelusuri jalan didaerah Apgujeong disisi sungai Han. Kaus tipis berwarna putih bergambar abstrak berwarna dengan jaket biru yang dipakainya bergerak-gerak terbawa angin karena ia membiarkan ritsleting jaket itu seperti biasa membawa tas bewarna hitam berisi gitar.

Ia akan kembali menancap gas saat ia melewati satu perempatan tetapi tidak jadi karena ia melihat seseorang yang terlihat familiar. Seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung dengan _backpack denim _dipundak terlihat sedang berjalan membelakanginya.

Ia masih memerhatikan wanita yang kini sudah berada diujung jalan hendak menyebrang dengan beberapa orang. _Scooter_nya bergerak mendekati wanita itu ketika ia yakin siapa orang yang ia lihat itu.

"Do Kyung-Soo?" panggilnya ketika sampai ditepi jalan didekat wanita yang baru saja selesai menyebrang itu setelah ia mengangkat kaca pada helm yang ia pakai.

Wanita itu terlihat menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi wanita itu tidak berbalik sehingga ia memanggilnya lagi.

"_Ya_Do Kyung-Soo!" panggilnya lagi yang kini berhasil membuat wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Senyumannya mengembang ketika ia melihat wajah wanita itu yang kini mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget.

"Kim Jong-In?" gumam wanita itu dengan mata yang membelalak dan jari yang menujuk ragu.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Jong-In sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

Wanita itu bergerak mendekati Jong-In dengan tatapan takjub melihat _scooter _putih yang ditumpanginya. Wanita itu lalu memerhatikan Jong-In dari mulai kaki sampai ujung helm putih yang ia pakai.

"Ke tempat biasa. Kau?"

Jong-In terlihat berpikir sejenak dengan alis yang berkerut. Bibirnya lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman berarti. Kyung-Soo hanya terdiam dan menatapnya heran.

Jong-In bergerak turun dari _scooter_ setelah membuka standar. Tangannya lalu bergerak membuka bagasi dibawah jok hitam _scooter _itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah helm berwarna putih yang mirip dengan helm yang sedang ia pakai.

"Pakailah." Ucap Jong-In sambi menyodorkan helm itu. Kyung-Soo tidak menjawab dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Pakai saja." Jong-In meraih tangan kanan Kyung-Soo lalu menyerahkan helm putih itu. Kyung-Soo lalu menerimanya dengan terpaksa dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Naik." Kata Jong-In setelah berhasil menaiki _scooter_nya kembali. Kyung-Soo masih terdiam memegang helm sambil menatapnya heran.

Melihat Kyung-Soo yang hanya diam saja, Ia menepuk-nepuk jok mempersilakan Kyung-Soo untuk naik dengan senyuman ramah.

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" tanya Kyung-Soo setelah mengerjapkan kedua mata pertanyaan Kyung-Soo, Jong-In hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Kyung-Soo sambil mendekati _scooter _itu. Ia lalu memakani helm yang tadi diberikan Jong-In.

Bukannya naik keatas jok _scooter _itu, Kyung-Soo malah diam dengan ekspresi yang terlihat kebingungan.

Jong-In yang sedari tadi menunggu akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Kyung-Soo yang bergerak-gerak kebingungan masih memerhatikan _scooter_ milik Jong-In dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jong-In membuat Kyung-Soo menoleh dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan.

"Bagaimana caranya aku naik?"

….

_Scooter_ itu bergerak lambat melewati sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Pohon-pohon berjejer rapi menghiasi tepi jalanan yang mereka lewati itu. Beberapa mobil sesekali melewati mereka dari arah yang sama maupun berlawanan.

Rambut hitam panjang Kyung-Soo bergerak pelan diterpa angin halus. Kedua tangannya mencengkram keras _backpack denim _yang ia pakai ketika Jong-In menambah kecepatan pada _scooter_nya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jong-In setelah menaikan kaca pada helm yang ia pakai memerhatikan kepala berhelm Kyung-Soo yang terus menunduk lewat kaca spion.

Kyung-Soo akhirnya mendongkak dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Jong-In tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jong-In lagi. Kepala Kyung-Soo terlihat menggeleng pelan dibalik kaca spion _scooter_nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Jong-In lalu kembali menurunkan kaca helmnya.

Tangan kanan Jong-In memutar gas lebih dalam sehingga _scooter _putih itu melaju semakin cepat. Angin yang mereka rasakan pun berhembus semakin kencang.

"Aku takut jatuh."

Tak bisa mendengar ucapan Kyung-Soo, Jong-In lalu menaikan kaca helmnya.

"Apa kau bila—"

"Aku takut jatuh." Ucap Kyung-Soo setengah berteriak

Teriakan Kyung-Soo membuat Jong-In perlahan melepaskan putaran gas ditangan kanannya. Perlahan _scooter _itu pun berhenti. Jong-In membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyung-Soo yang sudah kembali menunduk. Bibir Jong-In tiba-tiba menyunggingkan seulas senyum jahil.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucapnya sambil menarik kedua tangan Kyung-Soo yang sedang mencengkram erat tali _backpack_nya. Ia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan Kyung-Soo kepinggulnya.

Kyung-Soo langsung mendongkak menatap Jong-In kaget. Kedua tangannya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak ketika menyentuh pinggul Jong-In.

"Ta..tapi ini.." gumam Kyung-Soo ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Baikalah kita berangkat!" ujar Jong-In pura-pura tidak mendengar gumaman Kyung-Soo dan mencoba bersikap biasa.

Ia memerhatikan jalanan didepannya sambil sesekali melihat tangan Kyung-Soo yang melingkar canggung Jong-In kini terus melengkungkan senyuman yang tidak bisa , Kyung-Soo terlihat masih menunduk kaku tidak bisa banyak bergerak.

Ia sedang memerhatikan pundak lebar Jong-In yang berada dekat didepannya ketika Jong-In tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak _scooter _itu sehingga membuat tubuh Kyung-Soo terdorong dan menempel pada tubuh Jong-In. Cengkraman kedua tangan Kyung-Soo menguat dengankedua mata bulat tertutup rapat.

"Maaf." Ucap Jong-In dibalik helmnya, "Ada anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menyebrang."

Kyung-Soo yang 'memeluk' Jong-In kini bergerak menjauhi tubuh Jong-In salah tingkah.

"Berhati-hatilah." Singkat Kyung-Soo dengan wajah lurus tanpa ekspresi membuat Jong-In berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Bibirnya tiba-tiba terangkat ketika Jong-In mulai memutar gas lagi. Kyung-Soo tersenyum sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

_To be continued.._

….

**Balasan Review 3**

**yoo araa** : cie yang penasaran xD see it later babe~ makasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagi yah xoxo

**yamanaka aya **: makasih loh xD makasih udah review dan jangan lupa review lagi yaah xoxo

**soo baby** : iya engga apa-apa kok wkwk hmm happy ending enggak ya? See it later syg~ makasih semangatnyaaa, makasih juga reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagi xoxo

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie** : wah terima kasih :-) author seneng kalo yang baca suka ;-D kenapa judulnya Only Hope? Kenapa ayooo? Tunggu di chap2 yang lain ya syg~~ makasih banget udah mau review dan jangan lupa review lagihhh xoxo

**myeolchi gyuhee** : iya jong-in xD hahaha iya liat di chap lain aja nanti ;-) terimakasih yaaa, makasih buat reviewnyaa dan jangan lupa review lagiiih xoxo

**ArraHyeri** : siapanya Jong-In coba? Hahaha oke makasih ya reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagihh xoxo

**Kyeoptafadila** : iya ini udah di lanjut h3h3 oke makasih ya reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagihh xoxo

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie**: iya ketemu lagi nih kaisoo nya muehehe nanti ada kok adegan jong-in nolong kyung-soo ( **awas spoiler!** xD) kenapa coba kyung-soonya? Okeeee makasih ya , makasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagiiih xoxo

**Han Young Seul Kaisoohardshi****p**: oke makasih ya xD makasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagiiii xoxo

Makasih ya buat yang mau baca^^ lebih terimakasih lagi kalo kalian juga mau review^^

Karena review kalian = semangat author wkwk

If you have any suggestion, advice, or comment, please review ^^

Thanks a lot xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys i'm back :-) It have been a month since i'm gone. I'm sorry i'm late to update my fict. It's all because school getting busy now /cries/ Here we go chapter 4! Thanks for waiting me hehe Hope you like it and RnR please :-) xoxo

Only Hope

Warning : Typo, Gs, Ooc

Main Cast : Kim Jong-In, Do Kyung-Soo

Cast : All EXO's Couple

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Chapter : 4/?

Suara gemersik daun yang tertiup angin yang berhembus halus diawal musim gugur tahun ini menyelimuti pendengaran Kyung-Soo dan Jong-In yang kini baru saja sampai disebuah taman didaerah Namsan. Mereka kini berhenti didepan sebuah gedung tinggi yang menjulang.

"Oh ini?" tanya Kyung-Soo setelah turun dari _scooter _Jong-In dengan kepala yang masih memakai helm. "Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Jong-In heran dengan tingkah aneh Kyung-Soo yang kini sedang sibuk mengaduk isi _backpack_nya.

Saking sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam _backpack_nya, Kyung-Soo sama sekali tidak sadar jika tangan Jong-In bergerak membuka 'kunci' pada tali penyangga helm yang dipakainya. Jong-In tersenyum lalu memandang kearah lain.

Jong-In memandang beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan orang itu adalah para lansia. Ada juga beberapa turis asing. Tempat itu terlihat tidak terlalu ramai seperti hari libur. Jiika hari libur tiba, tempat itu pasti dipenuhi orang yang merupakan wisatawan-wisatawan asing maupun lokal.

"_Chajjatda_!" sahutnya setengah berteriak sambil mengacungkan sebuah buku membuat Jong-In yang sedang memandang sekeliling menoleh.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Jong-In dengan wajah yang penasaran memerhatikan Kyung-Soo yang kini sedang sibuk membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang ditemukannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Namsan Tower_!" sahutnya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar menara pada buku itu. Kedua mata bulatnya memandang buku dan bangunan didepannya secara bergantian. "Aku benar, 'kan?" tanyanya kini sambil memandang kearah Jong-In.

Jong-In tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia berhenti tertawa ketika Kyung-Soo berjalan meninggalkannya dengan perasaan _excited_.

"Kyung-Soo_ noona__!_" panggil Jong-In kaget dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Langkah Kyung-Soo seketika berhenti. Tubuhnya lalu berbalik kearah Jong-In dengan ekspresi wajah bertanya.

Jong-In membuat gerakan tangan memanggil sambil tersenyum halus membuat Kyung-Soo akhirnya bergerak kembali mendekati Jong-In.

"Kau lupa membuka ini." Ucap Jong-In dengan tangan yang bergerak mengangkat helm dari kepala Kyung-Soo. "Bagaimana kau bisa lupa ada barang yang memberatkan kepalamu?" lanjutnya sambil mendengus geli.

Kyung-Soo membelalak memerhatikan wajah Jong-In yang berada dekat didepannya, tersenyum sambil membukakan helm. Angin yang berhembus membuat poni diatas kening Jong-In bergerak halus. Kyung-Soo lalu mengerjap beberapa kali sambil tetap memandang Jong-In. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar ia tahan.

"Ah.. _gomawo_." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Ia tahu pipinya memanas, jadi ia kini berbalik memandang kearah lain. "Uhm, jangan memanggilku _noona _lagi. Aku merasa sangat tua padahal kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun." Lanjut Kyung-Soo salah tingkah.

"Hahaha baiklah. _Kaja_Kyung-Soo_ya_."Ia tertawa sejenak lalu mengajak Kyung-Soo setelah menyimpan helm dan membawa tas berisi gitar yang berada didepan _scooter _putihnya.

Kyung-Soo lalu mengangguk dan membuntuti Jong-In yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

...

"Woaaaaah.." gumam Kyungg-Soo ketika melihat ratusan atau bahkan ribuan pasang gembok dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna yang menempel pada pagar pembatas. "Ini semua gembok dan ini semua benar-benar...terkunci?"

Matanya yang bulat masih membelalak dengan kedua tangan terus menyentuh gembok demi gembok yang berada didepannya.

"Tentu saja terkunci. Mereka sengaja mengaitkan gembok mereka dan membuang kuncinya agar—"

"Agar mereka bisa terus bersama pasanngannya." Potong Kyung-Soo dengan mata yang masih memandang satu per satu gembok itu.

"Ya kira-kira seperti itu." Ujar Jong-In yang kini duduk disebuah bangku kayu yang menyatu dengan meja berwarna coklat yang menyisi didekat tembok. Diatas meja, terdapat dua buah gelas kertas dengan tutup hitam. Jong-In membeli minuman dulu sebelum akhirnya ia duduk.

"Kau mau minum?"

Kyung-Soo yang sedang sibuk membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terdapat pada gembok, akhirnya menoleh kearah Jong-In. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati meja dimana Jong-In duduk.

"Minumlah."

Kyung-Soo yang berhasil duduk dihadapan Jong-In mengangkat gelas kertas yang berada didepannya.

"Apa ini? Kopi?" tanyanya sambil menggerakan tangannya memutar gelas itu. Ia lalu mengendus lubang yang berada pada sisi tutup hitam gelas itu. "Tapi aku tidak pernah meminum kopi."

"Bukan. Itu coklat panas." Jawab Jong-In sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah polos yang dilakukan Kyung-Soo.

Kyung-Soo langsung tersenyum lebar lalu mulai meminum coklat panasnya. Jong-In lagi-lagi tersenyum dibuatnya.

Jong-In kini menatap Kyung-Soo yang sedang bertopang dagu memandang kearah lain. Rambut hitamnya bergerak halur terkena angin. Kedua mata bulat itu tak berhenti mengobservasi keadaan disekitarnya. Kyung-Soo lalu mengembung-gembungkan pipi gemuk dan halusnya terlihat kebosanan. Tanpa disadari sudut bibir Jong-In terangkat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau yakin kau berumur duapuluh empat tahun?" tanya Jong-In tiba-tiba membuat Kyung-Soo langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku lupa tahun lahirku sendiri." Jawab Kyung-Soo dengan mata yang menatap sinis dibuat-buat.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar Jong-In sambil tertawa kecil memikirkan tingkah laku Kyung-Soo yang sangat polos dan lucu.

Kyung-Soo terlihat tertegun sejenak setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jong-In. Jong-In yang tadinya tertawa kini berhenti dan berubah serius memerhatikan Kyung-Soo.

"Hm.. ya mungkin aku sedikit tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucapnya seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Jong-In terlihat kaget dengan perubahan sikap Kyung-Soo yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa mulai belajar, _nuna_." Ucap Jong-In menatap lurus kearah Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mereka kini sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Puhahaha.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" sahut Kyung-Soo tibaa-tiba dengan tawa yang meledak. "Hahaha kau tahu.. Hahahahaha.."

"Ada... apa?" tanya Jong-In dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan tubuh yang masih membeku.

"Kau memanggilku _nuna_lagi! Itu—" jawabnya lalu terpotong tawa yang semakin membahana, "Itu benar-benar menggelikan. Jangan ucapkan lagi! Hahaha"

Jong-In lalu mendengus geli sekaligus lega. Awalnya ia khawatir apakah ia salah bicara, tapi jika seperti ini Kyung-Soo sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula kau tidak seperti seorang _nuna_. Hahahaha.."

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran karena mereka tertawa terlalu keras. Jong-In langsung berhenti tertawa ketika seorang turis laki-laki terus menatap dirinya dan Kyung-Soo. Jarinya lalu bergerak mencolek tangan Kyung-Soo.

Kyung-Soo yang sedang tertawa tiba-tiba berhenti karena colekan Jong-In. Mata Jong-In bergerak memberi tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang terus memerhatikan mereka. Kyung-Soo yang kebingunang lalu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk mata Jong-In dan menemukan turis tadi masih menatap mereka bergantian. Bukannya menghindar, Kyung-Soo malah tersenyum kearah turis itu yang langsung dibalas senyuman ramah.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Jong-In sambil menarik tangan Kyung-Soo. Ia lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti arah tarikan tangan Jong-In.

Mereka akhirnya pergi dengan sisa-sisa tawa mereka.

...

"Kau yakin tidak mau memasang gembok disini?" tanya Jong-In sambil memasukan gitarnya kedalam tas.

Kyung-Soo yang juga sedang membereskan _notebook_nya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangan Kyung-Soo lalu bergerak menutup ritsleting _backpack denim_ itu dan menggantungkan dikedua pundaknya.

"Mengapa? Apa gara-gara kau tidak mempunyai pasangan?" tanya Jong-In dengan tatapan jahil.

Kyung-Soo yang sedang menempatkan tali _backpack_nya tertegun sejenak. Ia lalu menggeleng setelah mendengus geli.

"Bukan seperti itu," jawabnya mendongkak menatap Jong-In yang kini sedang memakai tas berisi gitarnya itu. "Aku rasa itu terlalu menggelikan untuk kulakukan."

Jong-In kini yang mendongkak menatapnya. Ia tertawa kecil lalu memberikan tatapan dan senyuman jahil. Kyung-Soo membalas tatapan jahil Jong-In dengan ekspresi 'ada apa? Ada yang salah?'.

"Aku tahu kau ingin melakukannya." Ucap Jong-In sambil berjalan melewati Kyung-Soo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Kepala Kyung-Soo lalu berputar mengikuti arah pundak Jong-In.

"Tunggulah disana." Ucapnya setengah berteriak setelah berbalik badan ketika Kyung-Soo baru saja akan menyusulnya.

Kyung-Soo langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Ia lalu bergerak pelan dan kembali duduk diatas kursi panjang berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai bersama Jong-In. Disaat ia sibuk menulis cerita pada _notebook_nya, Jong-In berada disampingnya sambil menciptakan sebuah lagu. Kini ia merasa petikan suara senar gitar Jong-In juga bisa membuat kemampuan merangkai kata-katanya meningkat seperti mendengarkan musik klasik. Atau ya itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Kedua mata bulatnya kini mengedarkan pandangan menatap sekeliling. Hari ini ia banyak sekali melihat pasangan ditempat itu. Salah satunya satu pasangan yang sedang memakaikan gembok pada pagar disebrang tempat ia duduk. Tak disadari kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat pasangan didepannya berfoto dengan gembok yang sudah terpasang pada pagar.

"Tulislah sesuatu." Ucap seseorang membuat Kyung-Soo sadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Jong-In yang sedang menyodorkan satu pasang gembok berwarna biru dan merah muda berbentuk seperti gembok biasa. Kyung-Soo terdiam dan masih menatap kedua gembok itu.

Matanya menatap kedua gembok dan Jong-In secara bergantian. Jong-In tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa membawa kedua gembok itu.

Perlahan tangan kanan Kyung-Soo bergerak membawa kedua gembok yang disodorkan Jong-In itu. Ia lalu membolak-balik kedua gembok itu.

"Ini." Ucap Jong-In menyodorkan dua buah spidol berwarna biru dan merah. Tangan kanan Kyung-Soo menerimanya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Ujar Kyung-Soo dengan senyuman jahil yang dibuat-buat. Jong-In tertawa karenanya.

Kyung-Soo lalu duduk dan mulai menuliskan namanya pada gembok berwarna merah muda itu dengan spidol berwarna biru. Ia menggambarkan sebuah _Love _pada sisi kanan namanya. Ia lalu menuliskan tanggal hari itu disisi yang lainnya. Kini Kyung-Soo menatap gembok hasil karyanya dengan wajah bangga. Ia hendak menuliskan sesuatu pada gembok yang satunya ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kau juga tuliskan sesuatu." Ucap Kyung-Soo menyodorkan gembok biru dan spidol merah pada Jong-In.

Mata Jong-In kini membelalak kaget. Kedua tangan yang awalnya ia simpan dalam saku, kini bergerak menerika gembok dan spidol berwarna itu.

"Tapi.. tuliskan apa?" tanya Jong-In dengan wajah bingun sambil menatap gembok ditangannya.

'Tuliskan namamu dan tanggal hari ini. Anggap saja itu tanda bahwa pertemanan kita tidak akan pernah berakhir!" jawab Kyung-Soo semangat dengan tanga terkepal didepan dada.

Jong-In terdiam sejenak sambil menatap lurus mata Kyung-Soo. Ia lalu mengerjap dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum khasnya.

Kyung-Soo yang ikut terdiam kini tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan pelan ketika Jong-In menuliskan namanya pada gembok biru tadi. Ia menyimpan kedua tangan dibawah dagunya sambil memerhatikan Jong-In menulis.

"Nah.." ucap Jong-In sambil menyodorkan gembok biru itu. "Apa ini cukup?" tanya Jong-In dengan tangan memegang gembol tepat didepan mata Kyung-Soo.

Kyung-Soo memicingkan matanya memerhatikan gembok itu dengan wajah serius. Jong-In yang awalnya tersenyum kini tak bisa menahan tawa lagi. Wajah polos Kyung-Soo tak bisa membuatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Uhm.. ini cukup." Jawabnya setelah melihat Jong-In yang masih tertawa. "Tapi kau lupa sesuatu.." ucap Kyung-Soo membuka tutup spidol merah ditangannya.

Ia mengambil gembok itu dari tangan Jong-In lalu menggambarkan sesuatu diatasnya. Jong-In yang sudah berhenti tertawa kini memerhatikan gambar apa yang digambarkan Kyung-Soo. Tapi belum juga Kyung-Soo membereskan gambarannya, ia lalu menghindarkan gembok itu dari penglihatan Jong-In.

"Selesai. Ayo kita pasaang!" sahutnya sambil berjalan kearah lain mulai mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memasang sepasang gembok ditangannya.

"Hey kau menggambar apa?" tanya Jong-In yang menyusul dibelakang Kyung-Soo.

"Nah disini saja." Ucap Kyung-Soo tiba-tiba berbalik ketika Jong-In berada disampingnya untuk melihat gembok yang ia pegang. Jong-In merasa Kyung-Soo bertingkah aneh, ia pun memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat gemboknya nanti.

"Hey! Kau akan memasangnya sendiri? Kita harus memasangnya bersama!" ucap Jong-In ketika Kyung-Soo berhasil membuka kunci pada gembok itu dan bergerak memasangkannya pada pagar pembatas disudut tempat itu.

"Ah aku sudah memasangnya." Jawab Kyung-Soo tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah kedua gembok itu mengeluarkan suara 'klik'. Jong-In menghembuskan napasnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. Sekarang biarkan aku melihatnya." Ucap Jong-In sambil menatap lurus kearah Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo terlihat salah tingkah lalu tangannya bergerak rusuh menutupi kedua gembok yang baru dipasang itu.

"Tidak boleh." Ujarnya sambil menghalangi Jong-In yang ingin melihat kedua gembok itu. Tubuh Kyung-Soo bergerak menghalangi Jong-In yang masih berusaha untuk melihat gembok itu.

"Tidak boleeeeh.." ucapnya setengah berteriak dengan mata tertutup sambil menghalangi tubuh Jong-In yang kini tepat berada didepannya.

Kyung-Soo kini membuka matanya dan terbelalak ketika melihat wajah Jong-In yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Tatapan tajam Jong-In kini masih menatapnya lurus dengan rambut yang bergerak halus karena angin. Entah itu perasaannya saja atau apa.. tapi jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil menghela napas yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Aku bilang tidak boleh.." ucap Kyung-Soo yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jong-In lalu menunduk dengan tangan yang masih terbentang menghalangi tubuh Jong-In untuk melihat gembok itu.

Jong-In mengerjap beberapa kali lalu melangkah mundur menjauhi tubuh Kyung-Soo. Jong-In terlihat menghembuskan napas panjang juga.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Kata Jong-In menyerah begitu saja pada Kyung-Soo yang sedang keras kepala.

...

Kyung-Soo berdiri sambil bersandar pada _scooter_ putih Jong-In dengan tas hitam berbentuk gitar disampingnya. Ia sedang menunggu Jong-In yang sedang pergi ke toilet. Ia terlihat sedang menatap lurus kearah tanah dengan bibir yang melengkungkan seulas senyum.

Ia masih membayangkan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika ia tertawa bersama Jong-In dan memasang sepasang gembok miliknya dan milik Jong-In. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia teringat gambar terakhir yang dibuatnya pada kedua gembok itu.

Suara dering ponsel membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu langsung mengaduk isi _backpack_ nya mencari ponsel. Ia memandang ponselnya yang berhasil ia temukan. Tetapi ponsel itu tidak berdering. Ia lalu sadar bahwa ponsel Jong-In yang berdering didalam tas gitar disampingnya itu.

Ia lalu membiarkan ponsel itu berdering dan kembali bersandar pada _scooter _putih itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel itu tidak berdering lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian dering ponsel yang sama terdengar lagi. Ia langsung menatap tas gitar yang berada disampingnya lalu menatap _backpack_ ditangannya secara bergantian. Setelah ragu sejenak, ia akhirnya membuka _backpack_ dan mencari ponselnya. Ponsel itu berdering cukup nyaring ketika Kyung-Soo menemukannya.

"Oh, halo?" ucapnya setelah berhasil menekan ponsel layar sentuh itu.

"_Kyung-Soo_ya _kau dimana?" _tanya seseorang dengan nada khawatir dan setengah berteriak.

"Ya ampun jangan berteriak seperti itu. Telingaku—"

"_Kau dimana?_" tanya seseorang lagi dari balik telepon memotong ucapan Kyung-Soo membuat Kyung-Soo menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Tolonglah Baek-Hyun_a_. Aku tahu kau khawatir tapi tak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Ucap Kyung-Soo bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baek-Hyun.

"_Ah baiklah. Kau dimana? Hari mulai sore dan kau tidak ada ditempat seperti biasanya. Kau mau Yixing marah besar?_" ucap Baek-Hyun bertubi-tubi membuat Kyung-Soo lagi-lagi menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Aku di Namsan Tower. Yixing di California. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa meskipun ia marah besar, tenanglah." Jawab Kyung-Soo dengan nada malas.

"_Namsan? Sedang apa kau disana? Apa kau sendirian?_" tanya Baek-Hyun yang lagi-lagi berteriak membuat Kyung-Soo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku bersama seorang teman." Jawab Kyung-Soo setelah menghela napas kesal.

"_Sejak kapan kau mempunyai teman disini? Hati-hati dia bisa saja orang asing yang ingin membawamu_..." Komentar Baek-Hyun masih dengan nadanya yang khawatir dan setengah berteriak.

Kyung-Soo membiarkan Baek-Hyun mengomel lewat ponselnya sambil menatap lurus kekejauhan. Tiba-tiba Jong-In muncul dari kejauhan sambil setengah berlari. Tak disadari, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat senyuman hangat dari wajah laki-laki itu.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Dia malah terasa sangat familiar bagiku." jawab Kyung-Soo tiba-tiba masih dengan senyuman berarti di wajahnya. Ia terus tersenyum sampai Jong-In sudah mulai mendekat didepannya.

"Nanti kutelpon lagi. Sekarang aku harus pergi." Ucap Kyung-Soo lalu menutup sambungan telepon itu tak menghiraukan Baek-Hyun yang sudah kembali mengomel sambil berteriak. "Ah kau sudah datang rupanya." Kata Kyung-Soo ketika Jong-In bergerak membawa tas gitar disampingnya.

"Kau lama menunggu?" tanya Jong-In dengan senyuman aneh tersungging diwajahnya.

"Tidak." Ia lalu memasukan ponsel itu kedalam saku jaketnya masih tersenyum sendiri. Matanya lalu menangkap Jong-In yang kini tersenyum jahil kearahnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Jong-In tertawa kecil ketika Jong-In menatapnya heran dan bertanya ia kenapa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan tawa dan mencoba bersikap biasa. Tapi tentu saja itu terlihat aneh bagi Kyung-Soo.

"Ayo naik." Ajak Jong-In masih dengan wajah yang aneh mengajak Kyung-Soo untuk pergi dengan menaiki _scooter_nya. Kyung-Soo menatapnya sejenak lalu akhirnya naik keatas jok dibelakang Jong-In.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Kyung-Soo yang lagi-lagi membuat Jong-In mendengus kecil.

Jong-In mulai memutar gas setelah tubuh mungil Kyung-Soo mendarat diatas jok _scooter_nya. Ia lalu mendengus lagi ketika teringat akan sesuatu yang Kyung-Soo tidak tahu.

Ia kini menyunggingkan senyuman yang berarti ketika ia melihat bayangan Kyung-Soo lewat kaca spion kanannya. Senyumannya semakin mengembang ketia ia mengingat gambar terakhir yang ia lihat pada kedua gembok mereka yang dibuat Kyung-Soo tadi.

...

_To be continued..._

Balesan Review :-3

**Fishyhae Xiaolu** : Wah kita punya bias yang sama looh hoho tenang-tenang, tunggu next chapnya aja yaaa hehehehe makasih buat RnRnyaa xoxo

**yoo araa** : Ya jelas seneng doong :-3 maaf late update ya huhu makasih buat RnRnyaa xoxoxo

**ChoHyunra** : iya author seneng kalo nulis banyak penjelasannya hehe biar kerasa lebih 'real' hoho btw thanks buat RnRnya ya xoxo

**soo baby** : iya kaihan buat flashback aja kok hehe ntar pasti banyak kaisoo nya kok tenang aja kan ini fict kaisoo.. happy ending? Hm gimana yaa... coba tunggu next chap nya aja deh hehe sorry late update makasih buat RnRnya yaaa xoxoxo

**KaiSa** : hoho iya gapapa sayang uhm buat endingnya pantengin next chapnya aja deh ya dan makasih buat semangat+RnRnyaaaaa xoxoxox

**Rizd.o12** : annyeong ^^ aduh aduh makasih banyak lhoo hehe oke ini udah di lanjut maaf late update dan makasih buat RnRnya yaa xoxo

**ByunBaekshin** : uhm gak juga sih.. kaisoo sih kebanyakan hehehehe thanks RnRnya yaa xoxo

**myeolchi gyuhee **: iyaaa lupakan saja luhan haha makasih ya sorry late update dan makasih RnRnyaaa xoxo

**Lee Dong Hwa **: Hey okay i love you bcs you keep ur promise, well you r right, there are lot of flaws here im sorry T-T okay gurl keep looking on me~ i need every ur comment heuheu thanks a lot for d RnR. Fighting! xoxo

**Park Ri Rin** : uhm iya beberapa ngira chansoo hehe maaf yaaaa makasih loh udah bilang keren hehe makasih juga buat RnRnyaaa xoxoxo

Okeeee, makasiiiih banget buat yang mau baca^^ lebih terimakasih lagi kalo kalian juga mau review lagiiii xo

Karena seperti yang author bilang seperti biasa... review kalian = semangat author

If you have any suggestion, advice, or comment, reviewjuseyo ^^

Thanks a lot xoxoxo

And i'm sorry for late update once again TTATT


End file.
